One Foot Out The Door
by Cezz2010
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH FIC *Reposting this story!* Sequel to How To Tame A Bad Boy. The cameras have arrived on the boats, which means Charlie must move onto the Northwestern... Can Johnathan & her make it? My first attempt at smut
1. Chapter 1

**One Foot Out The Door**

I sighed and stood up, pacing in front of the fireplace. He was late, again. I looked at my phone, nothing. Where was he? I groaned as the thoughts pushed their way into my head once more. No. He wouldn't do that, he loves me. I stood facing my own reflection in the mirror. Tonight was our anniversary, and I couldn't reach him. I was literally standing here, all dressed up with no place to go. I blinked away the traitorous tears that tried to fall. He was not going to make me cry. I looked at my phone once more, willing it to ring, it didn't. Taking a deep breath, I resigned myself to the fact that he wasn't going to make it, and made my way through to the bedroom to get changed. Even if he called me now, I wasn't going to go out. I'd lost all enthusiasm.

We had been together for 3 years, and for the first year everything had been perfect. The second, well that was when the cameras came on board the Time Bandit. Due to our off screen relationship, I was 'requested' to be transferred onto a different boat. They wanted me on the show, just not on Johnathan's boat. To say I wasn't happy about it, well that would be an understatement, but we soon learnt, that what 'they' wanted, 'they' got. No amount of protesting on my part was going to change it. The first year of the show I had worked on a small boat called Fair Maiden. But it didn't get shown on the show, apparently the crew was not what they were looking for. Johnathan was fuming. He told them that either I was featured on the show, or he and his brothers would quit.

I had elected to stay on shore for King Crab season, while they deliberated. As soon as I watched the boats leaving, I regretted my choice. I loved it out there, and missed the adrenaline rush it gave me. We were all set to go out for Opilio season in a couple of weeks, and I was nervous. Ever since I'd left the Bandit, I could feel Johnathan pulling away from me. I knew I wasn't imagining it, and to make matters worse, the show had brought a whole hoard of whores to our doorstep. All gooey-eyed over Johnathan, my Johnathan. It made me sick to my stomach, watching him posing for countless pictures with them, he loved every minute of the attention.

As I trudged my way into the kitchen, I picked up a glass and the nearest bottle of alcohol I could lay my hands on. I was depressed and needed cheering up. Pouring myself a rather large glassful, I held it up in a mock toast.

"Happy Anniversary Charlie!" I downed it in one, and felt it burn a path down my throat. Looking at the bottle, I realised I'd picked up Johnathan's favourite Whiskey. Oh well, he's probably drinking a fair few of them himself, with some blonde, leggy bimbo all over him no doubt. Uh-Oh. I was getting angry, I didn't want to be angry.

I poured another glass, hey, in for a penny, in for a pound, right? I walked through into the living room and sat onto the sofa with a sigh, an angry sigh. A 'I'm going to kill him when I see him' sigh. Oh, who was I kidding, I knew what would happen, he'd turn up with some gift and apologise, and I'd forgive him, right before falling into bed. God, how I hated being so predictable, maybe that's why I was losing him. I stood up and walked over to the mirror above the fireplace. I'm old and frumpy, it's 6:30pm and you, my dear girl are in your pyjamas! "Enough pouting" I downed the drink, grimacing at the taste, Johnathan seriously needed to change his choice in drinks. I was going to go out, and I was going to have a bloody good time, with or without him.

Two hours later I was sat on the side of my bed. I hadn't gone out. I meant to, I really did. But once I'd gotten dressed, I suddenly lost all my confidence. I had just sat there staring into thin air, wondering what was wrong with me. As I sat there I heard the front door go. Johnathan was home.

"Hey, Charlie. You in?"

I stood up and headed into the hallway. "Yeah. I'm in"

"I'm so sorry beautiful! I got caught up in a couple of interviews... and wow. You look amazing!"

"Thanks..."

He put his arms around my waist. I was tense and he sensed it. Planting a kiss on my forehead, he sighed. "I'm really sorry Charlie. We'll go out tomorrow night. I promise"

"If you say so Johnathan" I pulled away from him, heading back into the bedroom. I was tired and wasn't in the mood for a confrontation with him. My head was screaming at me to give him a hard time, but I just couldn't be bothered. I turned to look at him.

"Happy Anniversary, by the way"

"You too" He smiled his goofy smile at me, which I returned before he went off to watch the TV. I stood there for a moment, before suddenly being swallowed up by anger. I suddenly didn't feel tired and defeated, I felt well and truly pissed off. Who the fuck did he think he was? I stalked into the living room to find him lying on the couch watching some crap on the TV. He glanced up at me and smiled. "What's up hun?"

I snorted, the rage barely in control. "What's up? What's up? I'll tell you what's fucking up Captain Johnathan Hillstrand! You! That's what's up! You promise me that you'll be back by 5pm, you weren't. You promise me that we'll go for a romantic dinner, we didn't. I try to call you, you never answered. Then you come home, and don't even have the decency to come to bed with me. On our Anniversary!"

Johnathan stared at me with his deep brown eyes, he had a small smirk on his face. "Have you finished?"

I was breathing deeply after my outburst. All I could do was nod. He lazily climbed off of the couch and walked to me. He put his hands onto my lower back and pulled me closer to him.

"I knew you were angry. I just wanted to give you some space. But if you want me to come to bed with you..." I looked up at him, smiling as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. He bent down and kissed me deeply, sending shivers up and down my spine. As we broke away I kept my eyes closed and murmured. "I do..."

He kissed me again whilst guiding me out of the room and down the hallway. Our hands roamed each others bodies as we fought for dominance in the kiss. This was more passionate than it had been for a long time. Johnathan pushed me up against the wall and started to pull at my trousers. He was staring into my eyes so intently, that all my anger was gone in an instant. All my fears, vanished. "I want you. Right here, right now Johnathan"

I quickly stepped out of my trousers, pulling down my panties as he smiled. He quickly went to work on his trousers. "I think I can do that..."

As he lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed himself into me and I sighed with pleasure. Gently he began to thrust into me, but soon he was gaining speed. All the time he stared at me, never breaking eye contact. He held onto me with one arm, moving his other hand to the back of my neck, pulling me into a deep kiss. All the time his thrusts were gaining momentum, as we broke away from the kiss, I couldn't contain my pleasure.

"Oh God..." I dug my nails into his back, I knew he liked it and it had the desired effect. He thrust into me deeper, and growling lightly, he started to nip my neck. I loved how he became an animal, my animal. Within a couple of minutes I was screaming in ecstasy, with Johnathan quickly following my lead. As he rested his forehead on mine, both of us breathless, he slowly started to chuckle. "Happy Anniversary Sweetheart..."

I chuckled in reply, as he carried me off to the bedroom for round two.


	2. Chapter 2

I lazily stretched out in the bed, and immediately found myself being kissed by Johnathan.

"Morning beautiful" He said as we finally came up for breath. I smiled at him. "Morning yourself"

I went to get out of bed, I was dying for a shower. He reached out and grabbed my arm. "Where ya going?" I looked down at him and started chuckling. "For a shower, I haven't had one in days. I've been held prisoner in bed by a caveman"

He chuckled, smacking my arse as I ran through to the bathroom. As I stood in the shower, I felt the happiest I had been for a long time. It felt like it had when we first became an item. Johnathan was being attentive and had treated me to a fantastic romantic dinner. We had then spent the last week tucked up in the house, we ignored everyone, it was great. Stepping out of the shower and heading back into the bedroom, I saw Johnathan had got up. Wrapping my robe around myself I sauntered off to find him. He was sat at the kitchen table talking on the phone, from the little I caught of the conversation I knew it was Andy.

"Yeah bro, I know that. We're all set for travelling tonight. Yeah, we will. I said we will. See you tomorrow" I smiled as he rolled his eyes at the phone. "Andy I take it?"

"Yeah, worried because we haven't answered anyone's calls" He stood up and walked to me, wrapping his arms around me. "I told him that we were still alive. He reminded me that we need to meet up with Sig tomorrow"

I sighed and looked over his shoulder. I had been informed that I was going to be working on board the Northwestern a couple of weeks ago. A fact that I was dreading with every fibre of my being. I liked Sig, more or less from the moment I met him. But the Northwestern crew were more tight knit than the Hillstrands. I was not looking forward to this season. Johnathan took my face in his hands, turning me to look at him.

"Hey, Sig is cool. You'll be fine. To be honest, you will be more safe there than anywhere else. Well except with us" I smiled. "That's not what I'm worried about Johnathan"

"Then what are you worried about?" Johnathan looked at me confused.

"What if they don't like me? I hear that Edgar and Matt are as bad as you and Andy for the Frat Boy pranks. I don't particular want to wake up with my eyebrows shaved off"

He started laughing.

"I knew you'd laugh at me!" He pulled me into a tight embrace, still chuckling. "You'll be fine, I'll warn Sig to tell them to leave you alone. OK?" I nodded into his chest. I loved being looked after.

Later that night as we headed to the airport, I was hoping that the past week and a half would carry us through Opies. I looked over at Johnathan's face in the dark, he looked deep in thought. I placed my hand on his thigh, which made him glance over to me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You'll have to contain yourself until we get to Dutch baby. If you can!"

I laughed in reply. "Unlike you, I don't think about sex, every minute of every day"

"I can't help it, especially when you act inappropriately... when I'm driving!"

We pulled up in the car park of the airport. Johnathan turned in his seat to look at me, that damned serious look on his face. "Sweetheart. Everything is going to be OK. You know that right?"

I was a bit surprised by this statement, but I nodded with a smile. Something didn't feel right, save for a few jokes, he felt distant with me. As we got out of the car and grabbed our bags, I decided to ask him. "Are you feeling OK John?"

"Yeah. I'm fine baby. Just stressing about the season, that's all" He flashed me a smile, but I could see he was not telling me something. "It's Andy's job to get stressed this season, not yours. Just relax"

He put his arm around me as we headed into the airport. He didn't say anything, he just smiled. In fact, that's all he pretty much did for the entire journey. He wouldn't talk, he looked like he was in the last place on Earth he wanted to be, which I knew wasn't like him. Normally he was like a child at Christmas heading out to Dutch. I gave up trying to talk to him and settled myself down to try and get some sleep. A couple of hours later and we had landed. As I stood up from my seat I noticed that Johnathan had not moved.

"Earth to Johnathan? You getting off the plane or not?" Johnathan snapped out of his thoughts and quickly stood up pulling his bag with him. What the hell is going on with him? Up until we had left home everything had been fine, now he was acting like a completely different person. As we stepped out onto the tarmac, I put my arm around him, but he pulled away from me. As I watched him carry on walking, I stopped. "What the fuck was that?"

Johnathan stopped walking and turned to me. "I'm sorry baby, it's just there are camera crews everywhere..."

"So?"

"I just don't want our pictures splashed all over the internet for anybody to see"

"Are you ashamed of being seen with me?"

Johnathan walked back towards me so fast. "No, no. Baby please... I'm not ashamed of you" He tilted my chin up and kissed me. "I just want this to stay private. You know?"

I thought about it, maybe he was right. There had to be a limit of how much these people knew about our lives. "Yeah, I do. I'm sorry for not thinking about that"

"Come on. Let's get booked into the motel and grab a couple of drinks before bed"

"Sounds good!" I followed him off the tarmac, the car he had hired was already waiting for us. As we threw our bags into the back and climbed in Johnathan's phone started to ring.

"Who the fuck could that be?" He pulled his phone out and looked at the screen. He quickly rejected it and coolly put the phone back into his pocket.

"The little brother" I smiled. "Which one?"

"Andy. But he can wait, I'm not in the mood for him tonight"

I settled myself in my chair, before doing my best Andy impression. "Answer your phone bro! Don't make me go Captain on your ass!" Johnathan started laughing. "Has he ever heard you doing that?" I laughed. "Well I'm still alive, so that would be a no!"

As we drove to the hotel, it seemed as though Jonathan had lightened up. I was glad, I didn't want to be worried about him, not while out there. You can't take problems on the boats, that's how people get hurt, when their minds are not on the jobs 100%. Booking into the motel was quick, and before I knew it we were sat in our room drinking a couple of beers. Everything was looking up again. Johnathan's mood had definitely improved and I was psyched, this was my first trip back out in nearly a year. Sure it would be on the Northwestern, but I was going to be doing the job that I loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Later the next day we were sat having lunch with Andy. He was enthusiastically chattering away about the season. Johnathan was subtly rolling his eyes at me, Andy was oblivious to it. This had me giggling silently into my drink even more. Johnathan looked up at Andy, trying to keep a straight face. "So, where we heading to for the first string?"

Andy looked up and realised that we were in fact joking at his expense. His face flushed slightly. "Yeah alright laugh it up! I can't help it if I'm psyched about Opie's!"

That was it, I was shaking so hard from laughing that Johnathan joined in as Andy sat and threw a paper napkin at my head. "Shut it Charlotte!"

It was our last night, we were all heading out in the morning. So, after we had paid for lunch we decided to head to the bar, we were meant to be meeting Sig there anyway. As soon as we walked in, we could see there was a large number of the other crews already settled in. Saying hello to the few that we knew, we made our way over to a table near the back. Andy told us to wait while he went and got the drinks, heading straight for his favourite barmaid. Johnathan just rolled his eyes at the sight of his younger brother acting like a schoolboy. I put my hand on his arm. "Hey, you and I both know he would never do anything. He loves Sabrina too much..."

"Yeah, but he needs to keep it in check. Word travels fast round here, and with all these cameras..."

"John... relax" He flashed me a goofy grin and he slung his arm around me before planting a kiss on my lips. I raised an eyebrow at him. "So now it's safe to kiss in public?"

"Yeah..."

After an hour we were on our third drinks and had been joined by Mike and Scott. Eddy walked through the door to a resounding cheer from our table. He grinned at us before jogging over to us. "Hey guys! Charlie"

"Hey Eddy, how was the journey?"

"Rough... but I made it" He sat down and breathed a big sigh.

"Oh and I bumped into Neal, he said he'll be here as soon as possible, had someone he needed to see first... wouldn't tell me who though!"

The guys all started to jeer a little bit, they had been talking about Neal finding some woman local to Dutch, but no one knew who it was.

"Well that's gonna have to stop. Drinking with the enemy!" We turned to see Sig Hansen staring at us. Johnathan grinned and got up to shake his hand.

"How ya doin' Sig?" Sig smiled. "Well I'll be better when I've got all my crew members sat at my table!" I smiled. "Seriously?" He nodded. "Yeah, if I can prise you away from Johnathan's arms"

I looked up at Johnathan who nodded at me. I stood up. "Well, I was kinda hoping to stay with him. What with it being the last night and all..."

Sig smiled and nodded. "Yeah, of course. I get it..."

Johnathan put his arm around me. "Go on baby. You should go and get to know the guys before you head out. I'll see you later"

I looked at Johnathan, I really didn't want to go. I hoped that he could see it in my eyes, but if he did, he didn't let it show. I turned to Sig, who suddenly looked as though he wished he hadn't mentioned it. I smiled. "OK, take me to the dark side..." He started to laugh. "You've met my brother already have you?"

I waved a good bye to my guys, and followed Sig through the crowd to a table near to the bar. There was an odd looking bunch of crew members sat around the table. As we neared the table, one of them smacked another's arm, pointing at me. "OK guys, this is Charlie, our new crew member this season"

An older man held out his hand to me, I took it with a smile. "I'm Nick, pleased to meet you Charlie"

"You too"

Sig looked at the other men, but they said nothing. "That's Matt"

I looked at the man Sig pointed at, he just waved slightly at me, before looking down at the table. "And that joker over there is my brother Edgar"

I looked at him, he sat there with his arms crossed. His look was a mixture of amusement and sheer indifference. I raised my eyebrow at him and sat down. "Hi guys, thanks for the welcome"

Sig chuckled, before heading off for a round of drinks. I sat there looking from guy to guy, no one wanted to speak. This is going to be one fucking long season I thought to myself, wishing that I was back with the Bandit's crew. Sig came back with beers for everyone, I smiled and said thanks to him. The atmosphere was tense, to say the least. Edgar and Matt were laughing quietly amongst themselves, I sat and flipped a beer mat from hand to hand. Sig sat up in his chair.

"OK, look I know that this is not exactly a perfect situation that any of us want to be in..."

Edgar looked over at me with a sneer. "Yeah, we all know why she's here"

"And why is that Edgar?" I lent forwards in my chair.

"Because you're fucking Johnathan"

I sat back with a smile on my face, slowly clapping my hands. "Top of the class Edgar for correctly deducing I'm fucking Johnathan. All this time I thought I was shagging Eddy... thanks for clearing that up for me!"

Sig chuckled lightly, before carrying on. "Yes, we know that Charlie wouldn't be on our boat if it wasn't for the cameras. However I know that she is a good worker, and we're all going to get on. That's what we do on the Northwestern"

Edgar just snorted at his brother. I lent forwards in my seat again. "So Edgar, what do you do on the boat?"

"I'm the deck boss" I lent back, with a look of confusion on my face. "Wait, isn't that just a glorified deck hand?"

Nick and Matt started to laugh. Edgar shot me a look of irritation. "Yeah, well your the Greenhorn"

"So?" I shrugged my shoulders at him. He lent forwards in his seat with a small smile. "That makes you the boats bitch"

Sig cleared his throat. "OK, that's enough!"

Edgar sat back smiling, I smiled back at him. I was going to have fun on this trip. He had won this time, but I nearly always won a war of words, something Johnathan had learnt quickly. After another hour Jake had joined us, he was the other boat's Greenhorn, and had only worked one previous season. He seemed nice enough, but it was obvious that Edgar was his idol, something which I found hard to understand. I was busy chatting to Nick, when I noticed Sig had come back with some drinks. They were not beers. "What the hell is that? And why is it in my glass?"

Sig looked at me with a big grin. "It's called a Duck Fart, and you drink it"

"Sorry... a what?"

"A Duck Fart, you should try it... it's nice"

"No thanks, I'm not into bestiality!" The table erupted into laughter, Sig just shook his head. "This is going to be one long season!" I flashed him a smile. "Yeah, but an entertaining one..."


	4. Chapter 4

I was sat in the galley of the Northwestern sulking. By the time we had all finished drinking last night, Johnathan was fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. To make it worse, we had an early start, and I hadn't had a proper chance to say goodbye to Johnathan.

So here I was sulking as we set off, a great start to the Season. As I sat there with my arms crossed, I was joined by Nick. He sat down and calmly looked at me. "You wouldn't be bringing any problems on board, would you?"

I stared at him and realised what he was saying. I uncrossed my arms and sat up in my seat. "No, there's no problems"

He smiled at me. "Good. Besides you don't want to give Edgar any extra ammunition to use against you. Do you?" I smiled back. "Definitely not!"

As if he had felt his ears burning, the afore mentioned Hansen brother came into the galley. "So, what's for dinner?"

I could feel him looking at me, but I refused to acknowledge his question. He stepped forwards and poked my arm. "Hey, Charlie. What's for dinner?" I looked down at where he had poked my arm, before scowling up at him. "Your balls on a plate of salad, if you touch me again"

Nick chuckled, earning a small glare from Edgar. It didn't stop him from grinning though. "Sounds good Charlie. Let me know when you've finished cooking"

I stood up meeting his eyes, and walked into the kitchen. I searched in a couple of drawers before finding a sharp knife. I held it up and looked back at him. "Do you want to cut them off? Or shall I?" Edgar snorted and walked off. Nick resumed his chuckling, he turned to look at me. "This is going to be a good season with you on board Charlie"

"Thanks Nick"

"Well, I've never seen anyone give Edgar as good as he gives them. Might do him some good"

"It's early days yet. We might actually end up killing each other... I'm not joking!"

Nick smiled. "Well don't give in to it, once he sees weakness, Edgar is like a shark"

I watched as he stood up and walked towards his bunk. I sighed and looked around the kitchen at a loss as to what to cook. I eventually settled on cooking a Full English Breakfast, hoping that they would appreciate it as much as the Bandit's crew did when I cooked it for them.

Half an hour later, I was satisfied that they did like it as I watched them devouring it. Sig finished his plateful and looked around to see what leftovers there was, I smiled and handed him the dish of sausages. He grinned at me with a look of embarrassment. "This is really good Charlie, I think Edgar might have to learn a few tips from you"

"I don't think there is anything I could teach Edgar, that he would wish to learn from me"

Edgar swallowed a mouthful of eggs, before grinning. "Depends what you're offering to teach me... I mean if the stories Johnathan has told us are true..."

He trailed off as he got a warning look from Sig. I looked at Sig, who half smiled at me. "Johnathan hasn't told us anything Charlie... just ignore my idiot of a brother!"

I looked down at my plate, somehow I didn't believe his reassuring words. I knew what Johnathan was like after a few drinks. I didn't like the fact that these men knew about my private life.

"Hey Charlie, take it as a compliment..."

"Edgar!"

I looked up and smiled at Sig. "Don't worry about it Sig" Sig's blue eyes looked at me with an unspoken apology, I deepened my smile. "It wouldn't be the first time Fishermen talk, I'm sure it won't be the last. Would you excuse me though?"

He nodded and watched me stand up and leave the table. I heard Edgar and Matt sniggering behind me, but I ignored it. I was not embarrassed, I was angry that Johnathan would do that. Especially with people I didn't really know. He was in for it when I saw him next.

As I lay in my bunk flicking through my pictures, I came across the one of me and Johnathan not long after we got together. We were sitting in the wheel house of the Bandit, I sighed as I looked at us both, so happy. Johnathan was everything to me, and slowly my feelings of anger disappeared. I loved him so much. I actually found myself strangely taking it all as a compliment, I mean, it had to be. Johnathan and I were never shy about telling one another what we did and didn't like in the bedroom, there was no way he would have said anything bad about me. Before long I could feel sleep taking a hold of me, god I was getting old. All the drinking was catching up on me. Just as I was giving in to sleep, the door opened to the Stateroom, I turned to see Jake walking in.

"Hey Jake!" I smiled at him, but he just looked straight through me and ducked into the bunk below me. I frowned but didn't bother to question it. I didn't really know him that much, except for the fact that he was usually hanging onto every word of Edgar's. I rolled onto my side and slowly allowed myself to drift off again.

When I woke up I was surprised to find that I had slept for 4 hours straight. Stretching out, my thoughts flitted to how much further we had to go before reaching their favoured grounds. I climbed down from my bunk, noticing that Jake wasn't in the room. I slowly made my way down to the galley, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. That was when I heard the laughing, followed by Edgar's voice.

"But the best bit was when Johnathan told us about the pearl necklace he gave her!"

"Fuck man, I wish I could get a girl to do that..."

I felt my cheeks flush, that fucking asshole Johnathan told them about that? I walked into the galley, trying to compose myself and stay as silent as possible.

"What's sexual about a pearl necklace?" Jake looked confused, Edgar started to laugh. I stepped behind him and cleared my throat. "It's when a man cums on a woman's neck, isn't that right Edgar?"

"Uh... yeah"

Jake and Matt looked slightly embarrassed at the realisation that I had caught them talking about me. I trotted into the kitchen and poured myself some coffee. As I took a mouthful I looked over at Edgar, I could see he was embarrassed as well, not that he would ever admit to it.

"Anything else Johnathan mentioned?"

Edgar looked down at his feet and kicked at the table. "Nope... nothing else" I smiled. "Good, I would hate to think I needed to answer all of Jake's questions"

I saw Jake's cheeks flush, and felt a bit sorry for him. But hell, he wanted to be a fisherman, I mean I was surprised he didn't know it already! I decided to head up and see Sig, to find out how much longer I'd be cooped up with them before fishing. As I made to walk up the stairs, Edgar lent over to me.

"Charlie, I'm sorry... I was being a jerk"

I looked at him with the best cold stare I could manage. "No shit Hansen!"

I walked up the stairs with a big smile on my face. Edgar really was too easy.


	5. Chapter 5

Another 12 hours and we were getting into our rain gear. Sig was stressing because the weather was really rough and the boat was getting coated in ice.

But worst of all he had creamer in his coffee.

The creamer unfortunately was my fault, I had stupidly listened to Jake when making Sig's coffee. I should have known that Edgar had put him up to it. I had run down the stairs from the wheelhouse to a barrage of abuse and cursing from Sig, straight into a grinning Edgar and Matt.

"Bastards!" It was the only thing I could think of to say. I cursed myself for falling for it, I had thought Jake was looking a bit shifty when he told me about it. Next time I was going to trust my instincts.

As we stepped out onto deck, I suddenly felt lost. Everything was so different, for a moment I had forgotten where I was. But within two minutes I had figured out where everything was and where I needed to be. I stood chatting with Jake while we started preparing the bait, as the other guys set about getting the first pot off of the stack. Suddenly Sig's voice came over the hailer.

"Have you done the herring yet Edgar?"

I looked over at Jake and frowned. "It's a tradition on here"

Edgar came over to the bait station and took a fresh herring. He walked over to the sorting table. He looked over at me and Jake. "Hey you two, grab a herring each and get over here!"

"Oh God no..." Jake looked disgusted.

"What?"

"Whatever you do, don't swallow..." Jake grabbed two fish, passing me one he walked over to Edgar, who was grinning like a maniac. I walked over to them. I was confused as hell.

"It's tradition on the Northwestern to bite the head off a herring before we start fishing. So, I thought you two could join in too..."

"Oh Fuck no Edgar, you can keep that sick shit to yourself!" I pushed the fish into his hands, the guys proceeded to laugh at me. "Not a chicken are you Charlie? I bet you've put worse in your mouth, right?"

I looked out him and grabbed the fish back from him and looked him straight in the eyes. Remembering Jake's words of wisdom I took a deep breath and bit that damn fish's head off, then spat it at Edgar. The laughing stopped.

"Happy now?" I turned around and walked back to the bait, I don't know why he had to be such a fucking asshole all the time. Jake quickly followed me, he lent over to me. "Are you OK Charlie?"

"Yeah. I'm peachy creamy Jake. Peachy fucking creamy!"

"He's just testing you Charlie, he did it to me last season. He'll get bored eventually" I smiled at Jake. I could tell he meant well. "I know. Thanks"

The rest of the time on deck passed by in relative silence and before long we were heading back in for a well earned break. It was great, the food was delicious and to make it even better, Edgar said nothing to me.

I headed into my stateroom, intent on getting a couple of hours sleep before we headed back out on deck. I snuggled under my blankets and my thoughts turned to Johnathan. I wondered what he was doing right now, was he thinking of me? I smiled as I drifted off to sleep thinking of my man.

I woke up and realised that I was in fact aboard the Northwestern and not in bed with my Johnathan. I looked at the time, it was 7am. I'd got 3 hours, and still had time to spare before we got to work. I climbed out of my bunk as quietly as possible, Jake was asleep and looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake him just yet. I headed out of the room and towards the galley, I was dying for a cup of coffee. I stood in the kitchen and poured myself a cup. As I stood there quietly sipping it, I became acutely aware that there was in fact someone behind me. Before I could turn around, they had pinned me up against the counter.

"Good Morning" His voice whispered in my ear. My heart started to quicken and my breathing became shallower. Why the hell was he making me react like this? "Do you wear those pyjamas when you go to bed with Johnathan? Because they're kinda sexy..."

I swallowed and took a deep breath, he smelled good. Oh God, this was not me thinking. Before I could think clearly, my mouth opened. "Actually, I wear nothing in bed" What the fuck are you doing Charlie? "Not that it's got anything to do with you" I quickly added.

He chuckled lightly and I felt his breath on my neck. I really needed him to get away from me. He was attacking my senses in a way I was not altogether comfortable with. He lent over me and took some biscuits out of the cupboard in front of me. "Matt has got the munchies"

"And asked his boyfriend to get him something, how romantic!"

He turned me around to face him, pinning me to the counter. Putting his face up to mine, he smiled. "Jealous Charlie?"

"Not jealous Edgar, No. But I'm curious, how many times has he had to blow you to get this preferential treatment?"

Suddenly the smile was gone. He picked up the biscuits, and then he was gone, I breathed a sigh of relief. I was shaking a little. No man had made me feel like that for a long time, not since Johnathan. That must be it, I'm just missing Johnathan, that was all. It had to be. Moving silently down the hallway I dived into my stateroom. I was determined to stay as far away from Edgar Hansen as I could. He was trouble, with a capital T.


	6. Chapter 6

"I knew you would come" I smiled at his words. "Yeah, you know me. Predictive Charlie right?" I walked over to him, he put his hands on my hips and sat me on his lap. He was grinning at me. "That's what is so fucking sexy about you"

He planted a gentle kiss on my lips before trailing a line of kisses down my neck, I sighed. He knew what he was doing. I started to whimper as the kisses grew in ferocity, he was turning me on so much. He stopped and looked me in the eyes, still wearing that damn sexy smile. "Tell me what you want Charlie..." I looked at him, leaning forward to kiss him. He turned his head to stop me. "Tell me what you want..." I groaned with frustration, but returned his smile. "I want you to fuck me" He grinned before planting another firm kiss on my lips. "Good girl..."

In no time we were tearing each others clothes off, his kisses setting my skin on fire. He was taking my breath away. I loved how he gently kissed my breasts, before nipping at my skin. "You're so fucking sexy..." He whispered in my ear as he lightly ran his fingers across my stomach, then with no more warning than that he pushed a finger inside me, I grabbed onto his shoulders to brace myself, as a gasp passed from my lips.

"Fuck... that feels so good..." I looked into his eyes. All I could see was the smouldering desire he had for me. He slowly inserted another finger, all the while maintaining eye contact with me as I bucked my hips to match the movements his fingers made. Then I saw the mischief in his eyes as he brushed my clit with his thumb. I couldn't help it, I let out a groan. It was part frustration as well as desire. He lent forward and whispered in my ear. "I'm gonna make you scream Charlie..." I sighed. I hoped that he would.

Suddenly I became aware of someone shouting my name.

"Charlie... Charlie! Charlie, wake up!"

"You don't have to shout!" I yelled back as I woke up with a start, unfortunately smacking my head on the ceiling in the stateroom. "Ow, oh fuck!"

I grabbed my head as the world came spinning back to reality. I looked to my right, there was Jake, he had a look of concern on his young face. "Are you OK? You were moaning in your sleep, I thought you were having a nightmare"

I sighed as the memory of my dream came flitting back to me. "No Jake, it wasn't a nightmare..." His cheeks flushed as he must have realised what I was implying. "Oh... sorry"

"It's OK. Is it time for breakfast?" I asked, desperate to change the subject to save both of us becoming embarrassed any further. He nodded and then left. I sighed again, my dream still floating in the forefront of my mind. God I missed Johnathan.

I got out of bed and quickly threw on a change of clothes, it had been a week since Edgar had mentioned my pyjamas and I no longer wore them outside of the stateroom. Heading to the galley, I saw that Matt had made us a huge breakfast, a sign of a long hard day's work ahead of us. I manoeuvred my way past Nick to get into the kitchen and pour myself some coffee. As I grabbed my now full cup I headed back to the table. Edgar was chatting with Matt, when they saw me they started smiling. "Junior says you were moaning in your sleep"

I shot a look at Jake, who simply ducked his head down to look at his food. I knew that they were probably questioning him daily for anything to use against me, so I wasn't angry at him. I looked back at Edgar. "Yeah, so?"

He lent forwards. "Not dreaming about me were you?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Then lent forwards, our faces were literally inches apart. "I was dreaming about a real man called Johnathan Hillstrand"

He looked at me, almost like he was considering something, but then sat back in his seat. He was still wearing that stupid grin, the one where you knew something stupid was going to come out of his mouth. Surprisingly though, nothing came out of his mouth and we ate our breakfast in peace. Sig quickly finished his breakfast and headed back up to the wheelhouse with his refill of coffee. I helped Nick to clear the table and was stood in the kitchen when Edgar decided to speak up. "Charlie, why don't you wear those sexy little pyjamas any more?"

Matt started to chuckle. I turned to look at him and then to Edgar. "I think you know why Edgar..." He nodded. "Yeah, you want me. I know it and you know it..." I squinted my eyes at him. He was pushing it now. "In your fucking dreams Hansen... in your dreams"

Edgar and Matt laughed. Matt nudged Edgar's arm. "Methinks the girl protests too much Edgar" This started another bout of laughter from them. I marched over to the table and slammed my hands down on it. I lent towards Matt. "Yeah, well I think the guy who talks too much is going to get a fist in his mouth!"

Nick came up behind me and touched my back. "Charlie, just ignore them..."

I stood up, not taking my eyes off of them both. "I can take pranks and jokes. But to joke about me like that, when you know I'm in a relationship is pretty fucking pathetic!"

I turned away from them, I blinked at the tears in my eyes. I had no fucking idea where they had come from. God I was acting like a big fucking girl! I walked into the kitchen, and pretended to do the washing up, but really I was just moving things from one place to another. I was completely oblivious to anyone else.

"Charlie? Are you OK?" His voice was so quiet but I could hear the genuineness in it. I slowly turned to see that everyone else had gone and it was just me and Edgar. I looked at him, the tears started to threaten again. I quickly turned away from him, Nick's words playing in my head. Edgar is a shark when he sees weakness.

"I'm just not myself today, that's all" I heard him step forward and he rubbed my back gently. I closed my eyes, it surprised me at how good it felt. "We all get days like that. I'm sorry if me and Matt overstepped the mark. You know we don't mean any harm by it, right?" I nodded. So Edgar could be nice when he wants to be. I turned to him and smiled slightly. "I guess I'm just missing Johnathan, that's all"

Edgar stepped away from me with a sigh. "Well you shouldn't Charlie. You really shouldn't" I watched him walk out of the galley. What the fuck was that about?

An hour later I had forgotten about everything and was enjoying the good numbers of crabs we were hauling in. I was stood in the bait station watching the guys at the sorting table. Listening to the laughter as they were throwing crabs at one other and having a good time. Me and Jake were killing the bait, so I told him to go and help the others. Edgar turned to me and winked at me, I raised an eyebrow at him with a smile.

"See something you like Charlie?" I knew he was winding me up, so I decided to have a little fun with him to. "Yeah... Nick's ass looks fucking hot..."

As soon as the words left my mouth the rest of the crew started to laugh, Matt looked like he was going to hyperventilate if he laughed any harder and even Nick was bent over the sorting table in hysterics. But I think the best moment for me was when we could hear Sig's laughter over the hailer. Edgar glared at me but I could see even he was trying hard not to smile.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" I grinned back at him and said as sweetly as possible. "Yeah, the boats bitch wasn't it?"


	7. Chapter 7

I yawned and stretched in the chair, looking at my watch I saw that I still had 15 minutes of wheel-watch left. Looking out into the night I couldn't help but wonder what Johnathan was doing right now, we were 3 weeks into the season and we were steaming to offload. I heard someone climbing up the stairs and turned to see Edgar looking at me.

"You wanna coffee?" I nodded in reply. "You can come downstairs, the boat will be fine for 5 minutes"

"Are you sure?"

He smiled and nodded as I checked the auto drive was in place before following him. He stood in the kitchen and poured us both a coffee, he walked over to where I stood. I held out a hand for my coffee, but instead he placed both cups down on the table. He gently held my face in his hands, he smiled at me. Then he lent towards me and began gently kissing my lips. I stood there frozen, unsure of what to do. Suddenly I felt a hand on my back pulling me closer to him, I closed my eyes as I was crushed against him. He gently ran his tongue along my top lip, asking for permission to enter. That was when I came to my senses. Edgar is fucking kissing me! I pulled away from him, suddenly angry at him and at myself for not telling him off sooner.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

He smiled. "Well I'm kissing you. I mean, doesn't Johnathan do that before bashing you over the head with a club and dragging you off to bed?"

I frowned at him, he probably thought he was being fucking cute. "What me and Johnathan do is none of your business..." I crossed my arms. He stepped towards me, I stepped back from him. "It was just a kiss Charlie. No harm done"

I sniffed at him, I felt like shit. I'm so sorry Johnathan. "Look I won't tell him..." I stared at him in shock. "What the fuck? You kissed me! Just stay the hell away from me!" I made to walk off to my stateroom.

"Have you ever thought that you're worth better than Johnathan?" I turned back on him, I was fuming with him. "You mean with someone like you?" He nodded. "Yeah, why the hell not?" I laughed wryly. "Yeah, because a recovering alcoholic is so much better than Johnathan?"

He looked like I just slapped ten barrels of shit out of him. I instantly felt guilty for saying it. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that... look, I'll stay away from you, you stay away from me. Deal?"

"That's gonna be tricky on a crab boat in the middle of the Ocean!" I sighed, he had a point. "Well, we'll just have to manage won't we?" He nodded. As I turned to leave again, he spoke up so quietly. "Do you really think that I'm a shit person, because of the drinking?" I felt my chest tighten, I wish I could have taken back what I'd said.

"I was angry Edgar, I'm really sorry. When you're not doing my head in, you're a great guy. Besides you're not drinking any more, are you?" He chuckled lightly. "Thanks..." I smiled at him. "Night Edgar" As I walked towards my room, I heard him walking up the stairs to the wheelhouse.

Lying in my bunk, I ran my fingers over my lips. That kiss had taken me by surprise, especially with how gentle he had been. Immediately I was swallowed with guilt. I had to tell Johnathan what had happened, he was going to be angry, but he had to know about it.

The next 3 hours were rough, I tossed and turned and couldn't settle properly. Edgar and Johnathan were swimming in my head. It disturbed me, I loved Johnathan, I couldn't be falling for someone else, especially not Edgar Hansen. I eventually gave up trying to sleep, climbing down from my bunk I headed off for the wheelhouse. Perhaps Sig was on wheel-watch, I could do with a chat with him. As I climbed up the stairs I was relieved to see it was Sig sat in the captain's chair. He was surrounded by a cloud of cigarette smoke, he turned to see who was coming up the stairs. He smiled when he saw it was me.

"Hey Charlie, how you doing?"

"Not too bad Sig. Apart from not being able to sleep..."

Sig rolled his eyes at me. "Great, do I have to listen to your bitching as well?"

He smiled at me. I knew he was joking with me. I sat down and looked out of the window, the sun was just starting to poke it's head up over the horizon. "I kissed Edgar..."

"I know"

I turned to look at the Captain. "You know?" He smiled and nodded. "Edgar feels bad about it, if that helps?" I looked back out of the window. Edgar told Sig? I just never thought that he would tell anyone.

"Is that what's bothering you?" I looked back at Sig and nodded. "I cheated on John..." Sig started to laugh. "What? You're fucking me with me right?" I looked slightly offended at his laughing. "No..."

Sig stopped laughing and looked at me seriously. He must have realised that I was in fact being serious. "Charlie, sweetheart. It was just a kiss, and a kiss is not cheating. Hell if it was, then I've cheated on June so many times, and her on me no doubt!" I frowned slightly, maybe he had a point.

He lit up another cigarette, before shrugging. "Look Edgar can be an ass sometimes..." I chuckled at his words. "OK, all the time! But he does feel bad. Edgar has got a lot of issues he's working through. He is still struggling in finding himself in the fishing community, especially now that the drinking has stopped..."

"I apologised to him for that comment..."

Sig smiled. "Yeah, he told me what you said. But don't feel too bad, it's comments like that will keep him on the wagon. You know what I mean?" I smiled. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I decided on getting a coffee. "You want a coffee Sig?"

He looked at me with suspicious eyes. "You're not going to put creamer in it are you?" I started laughing. "No I promise I won't... I'll give you three guesses whose fault that was..." He chuckled before replying. "I only need one..."

I wandered downstairs smiling to myself. Until I saw Edgar, then my smile disappeared. He put his hands up in surrender. "I'm keeping my hands to myself!" He winked at me, I smiled at him. He really was a goof-ball. I walked past him to pour the coffee's. I could feel him watching me, I looked at him. "What?"

He smiled slightly. "I'm just thinking, about the kiss" I sighed feeling slightly irritated. "What about it?"

"Admit it, you loved it" He was wearing a mischievous grin. I shook my head at him. "If by loved it. You actually meant totally and utterly disgusted. As in wanted to scrub my mouth out with bleach, then yes Edgar. I loved it"

His grin got wider. "See, I knew it!" I rolled my eyes at him, trying hard not to smile as wide as he was. "You're an idiot..." As I walked past him with the coffee's, he lent towards me and whispered as I past. "Yeah, a sexy idiot"

I would never admit it to him, but I couldn't help but agree with him. Damn him!


	8. Chapter 8

We were heading back out to the fishing grounds. I was sat in the galley chatting with Nick, we were talking about his kids and wife. Suddenly I heard my name being called on the intercom. "Hey Charlie. Someone wants to talk to you"

Nick just shrugged his shoulders as I made my way up to the wheelhouse. Sig sat there with a grin on his face. "Love boy is on the phone... you got 10 minutes. OK?" I smiled as he got up from the chair and passed me the phone. I sat down and took a deep breath. "Johnathan?"

"Hey Sexy! How you doing?"

"Even better now I've heard your voice"

He chuckled down the phone at me. "How's the fishing going?"

"You know I'm not allowed to tell you that, I'm not interfering with the Captains Bet!"

"Damn girl, you know me too well..."

I smiled as I looked out of the window. "I miss you John"

"I know, I miss you too baby. But we'll see each other soon. I'm looking forward to it"

"Me too"

"How's Edgar been with you?" I shuffled in the seat, grateful he couldn't see that I was blushing.

"OK, I think I'm holding my own"

He chuckled again. "That's my girl. Look baby I'm going to have to go Andy is giving me the look!"

"Oh, OK. I love you"

"Love you too baby, see you soon" And then he was gone. I sighed as I put the phone back. Sig walked over to me. "You OK sweetheart?" I smiled up at him. "Yeah, just wish it could have been for longer"

"Don't start getting love sick. I need your head 100% on the game right now, if I'm to keep you safe. Johnathan would kill me if anything happened to you!"

I stood up and moved out of his chair. He was right, I just had to keep my head in the game and make it through the rest of the season. Trouble was I was scared. The way Johnathan had been acting recently, I was worried that I was losing him. Time was he would never have ended a phone conversation so quickly. I shook my head, he's busy with fishing, just like you should be Charlie.

I made my way downstairs and saw Jake sitting with Nick. Nick looked at me and frowned at me. "What's the matter Nick?" Jake looked up at me. His ice blue eyes were filling with tears. "Why don't you just fuck off Charlie!"

Nick turned and scowled at Jake who ducked his head down. I was confused and was slightly angry at his outburst. I walked over to him. "Jake?"

"I said fuck off!" Jake stood up and pushed me away from me. I snapped. I walked back towards him, Nick saw the look on my face and stood up to try and prevent me from doing anything. Jake swung out at me and then all hell broke loose. All I could hear was Nick calling for help in trying to break us up. The next thing I knew Edgar was grabbing me and pulling me backwards. Matt had hold of Jake. I was still trying to get out of Edgar's grip.

"Easy Tiger, what's rattled your cage" He said as he struggled to hold onto me. I screamed in frustration. I wasn't going anywhere. "Jake, what the hell is your problem?" He looked at me, and I swear if looks could kill. I would be 6 feet under right there on the floor.

"Nothing, I just don't want you fucking talking to me OK?"

"What have I done? This is totally out of the blue. I thought we were getting on?"

"Yeah well I changed my mind!"

"Well, at least tell me what the fuck I did?" He looked over at me, his eyes were misting with tears again. What the hell had I done? I had stopped struggling, so Edgar let me go. "I saw you! OK? You and Edgar, last night! You didn't think anyone was watching, well I was!"

Edgar moved towards Jake. "Junior..." Jake shot an angry look at Edgar. "Don't you fucking talk to me either!" Jake pushed Matt away from him and stomped back towards the stateroom. I looked at Edgar. "Well, you started it, you fucking sort it Hansen!" He laughed at me. "Oh, how did I know that I'd get the blame for this?"

"Well, you are to blame... so fucking sort it!"

He turned away from me still smiling and walked off after Jake. I sat down at the table still shaking. All I could think about was what Jake would say to Johnathan. Nick sat down opposite me. He looked at me, he was deep in thought. "You know why Jake got so upset?" I shrugged. "I guess because I'm with someone, a Captain"

Nick chuckled lightly. "No, it's much simpler than that" I looked at him with curiosity. "Well explain it to me, simply" Nick smiled. This man had so much patience it was infuriating.

"Jake likes you. As in he has a little crush on you. He's been feeling bad for the way Edgar has been treating you, and he believed that you really didn't like each other. He was shocked, that's all. Give him some time. He'll come round" I shook my head. Great another guy who has an infatuation with me, that's all I need!

We were settled after a short shift on deck. The weather had turned on us before we could really get going, and much to Sig's annoyance we had come back inside. I was sat with a very quiet Jake. He had still not spoken to me since our altercation earlier, and I decided to break the ice. "Jake, you want to help me get a little revenge on Edgar?"

He looked up at me and for a moment he looked like he was going to ignore me, but slowly he smiled. "Yeah, what ya thinking?"

I lent forwards and whispered in his ear, I sat back and watched as his eyes started sparkling. He nodded and shot off. I smiled and laid back on the seat, this was going to be fun. Sig came down from the wheelhouse, coffee cup in hand. "Hey Charlie, you feeling better now?"

I nodded. He poured himself his coffee. Walking over to the table. "And all problems with Junior have been resolved I hope" I sat up. "Uh, yeah. I think so" Sig smiled. "Good"

Suddenly there came a shout from the hallway. "Who the fuck turned off the water?" We both turned to see a fuming Edgar standing just inside the galley. Sig spat a mouthful of coffee onto the table. "For fucks sake Edgar, put a towel round yourself!"

Edgar glared at me, I just smiled back at him. Jake had done a good job. "Well I would, but for some reason they've all disappeared!"

Sig looked at me, he knew it was me too. I just shrugged as innocently as I could muster. He smiled, shook his head and walked back up to the wheelhouse. Edgar walked up to me, I tried my hardest not to look at him. "Where are the towels?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about..."

Edgar walked even closer. I closed my eyes, there was a completely naked man standing not 6 inches from me, and in my position I was sure to get an eyeful. "I told you..."

"Look, can we just put the stupid pranks behind us for 2 minutes. Just tell me where the fucking towels are!"

I opened my eyes and suddenly wished I hadn't. Edgar knew he was embarrassing me, but made no attempts to cover his modesty. Not that he had anything to be ashamed of. I looked up at him with a sigh.

"OK I'll tell you, but only because I don't appreciate your cock in my face. They are in Matt's bunk" Edgar looked at me with confusion. "Why the fuck would you do that?" I shrugged. "I don't know. Seemed like a good idea at the time..."

I watched as he started to walk off, he turned and I looked away. I knew he'd seen me looking. I couldn't help it, he had a good body. I cursed myself for thinking it. Johnathan, must think of Johnathan.


	9. Chapter 9

I was busy cleaning in the galley and singing to myself. "I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap-stick. I kissed a girl just to try it, hope my boyfriend don't mind it..."

"I hope that's not a reference to me?" I spun round to see Edgar leaning against the wall grinning at me. I blushed slightly, before turning my attention back to the cleaning. "I think we can safely say that you are a lot of things Edgar. A girl is not one of them"

I heard him chuckle softly. "Were you impressed with what you saw the other day?" I froze, why the hell was he asking me that? I sighed, but continued to keep my back to him. "I don't really want to talk about it Edgar..."

I suddenly felt his arms around my waist. I tried to turn around, but he had me pinned against his body. I continued wriggling, but he had a vice like grip. "Edgar!"

"Shhhhhh...I'm not going to do anything. I just want to talk to you" I stopped moving. "Well talk then Hansen" He sighed, resting his head on my head, I felt him take a deep breath. God, did it feel good to be in a man's arms, even if it wasn't Johnathan's. "Charlie... I really like you"

I sighed. "Yeah, well the award for the greatest understatement in the world goes to Edgar Hansen..." He groaned. "Can we just stop and have a serious conversation for 2 minutes please?"

"Well it's hard to have a conversation with someone I can't see..."

He ran his hands round to my hips and turned me around gently. It took all my strength not to let out a sigh, his touch was so tender. As soon as I looked at him, I could see something wasn't right. He had such a serious look on his face. It looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. It pulled at something inside me to see him look like that. "Are you OK Edgar?"

He looked in my eyes for a moment then down at the floor. I put a hand on his arm. "Edgar?" He shook his head.

That was when I caught the sight of Sig. He did not look impressed in the slightest at the sight of us. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" He sounded like he wanted to rip us both a new one, but was trying his hardest to keep in control of his temper. Edgar stepped away from me. He still looked so serious. Sig stepped up to his younger brother. "You wanna tell me what the hell you're playing at?"

Edgar just looked over Sig's head and shook his head. Sig turned to me. "Are you OK? Did he do anything to you?" I was surprised. I shook my head. "No, he didn't. He just wanted to talk..."

Sig eyed Edgar with suspicion. "What's on your mind Edgar?" Edgar glared at Sig. "Nothing. Nothing that can't wait"

I looked at them both, it was almost like they were talking some kind of secret code with each other. Sig just moved out of the way allowing Edgar to walk out of the galley. Sig walked up to me, his eyes still held anger in them. "You better not be messing my brother around Charlie" I frowned at him. "And how exactly am I doing that Sig?"

He sighed, he was trying to calm himself. "He obviously likes you. I just don't want anything to set him off drinking again... I didn't mean that you were leading him on. But if you show him anything... well he'll take it as a green light"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I love Johnathan. Edgar knows that. He said he wanted to talk, I was listening, that's all. I swear"

"Good" I watched as he filled his coffee cup and headed back up to the wheelhouse. I stood there lost in thought for a moment. What did Edgar want to say to me that he didn't want Sig to hear? Why did I even care? I was glad this season was nearly over. I just wanted to get as far away from the Hansens and their boat as I possibly could.

For the rest of the trip Edgar stayed away from me, in a way I was little bit upset. I missed the joking around that had taken place at the start of the trip. On the last string of the season I got a call through the hailer from Sig to come up to the wheelhouse. I went back into the boat and took my rain gear off wondering what was wrong. As I climbed the stairs to the wheelhouse, I heard Sig laughing and joking with someone. Sig saw me. "Yeah, she's here now. See you tomorrow Johnathan!"

I smiled as Sig passed me the phone. He rolled his eyes at my smile, before winking at me.

"Hey John!"

"Baby... how you doing?"

"Good. Glad that the seasons over though. When will you be finished?"

"We've already offloaded and we're heading to Dutch now"

"Wow. Well I won't be back until tomorrow..."

"I know. But I'll be waiting for you hun"

I smiled so hard. "I can't wait to see you"

"Me neither baby... oh Charlie I've gotta go... I'll see you tomorrow OK?"

"OK. I Love you!" The line had gone dead, I don't even know if he heard me. I sighed. Johnathan was definitely in for a barrage of questions from me when I saw him. His behaviour was driving me nuts, I tried to push back the bad thoughts. I had seen it before, with Alexander. No, Johnathan was different to Alex.

Sig cleared his throat. "If it's not too much bother, could I have my seat back?" I spun my head back to look at him. I smiled. "Sorry Sig, I was just thinking..."

I stood up and moved out of his way. He sat down and immediately lit up a cigarette, blowing out a cloud of smoke, he turned to look at me. "Anything important?" I shook my head. "No, not really. Besides you'll probably laugh at me again..."

Sig chuckled. "Am I that predictable?"

I smiled at him and cheekily nodded, gaining a heartier laugh from him. I started to head downstairs when he stopped laughing and looked at me. "Seriously Charlie, if there's anything bothering you?"

I contemplated his words, would he laugh at me? If he did it might put my worries at ease. I stepped back towards him. "Do you think that Johnathan is cheating on me?"

Sig's eyes looked like they were going to burst out of his head. He looked out of the front window for a long time before returning his gaze to me. "I honestly have no idea sweetheart. I don't think he would do that to you, no"

Somehow I wasn't convinced. He had thought about that answer for too long. I smiled at him, I didn't want him to think I didn't believe him. "Thanks Sig. I thought I was being silly..." He smiled, and somehow I could see that he didn't mean it. "No problems"

I headed down to the galley. I saw Edgar standing there, he looked slightly uncomfortable. The thought crossed my mind that he had overheard our conversation. Would Edgar lie to me? "Edgar?" He looked at me and shook his head. He didn't say anything to me, he just went into the kitchen to make dinner. Shit, was Johnathan really cheating on me?


	10. Chapter 10

We were pulling into Dutch Harbor and I was standing out on deck with the rest of the crew. I had tried to put all worries out of my mind. I mean this place was like a gossip mill. My thoughts were, maybe he had just been seen talking with some blonde bimbo and a rumour was born from that? I hoped so anyway. I looked at the dock, looking out for him. I just needed to see him, and I knew that everything would be OK. As we tied up, my heart sank a little. I couldn't see him.

Stepping off the boat I noticed Andy. He was standing away from everyone else and had his hands in his pockets. Well at least he sent Andy to meet me, with these cameras he probably had to do some impromptu interview or something. I caught my bag as Matt threw it down to me. As I turned to greet Andy, I heard Sig call after me. "Charlie, drinks on me later. At 6pm, don't be late!"

I turned and waved to him. Andy smiled as I approached him. "Hey hun!" He wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back. "Where's Johnathan?" He pulled away from me and sighed. "Charlie, I have to be honest with you. John doesn't know I'm here meeting you"

I frowned at him. "Why not? I thought he sent you to meet me instead of him? Where the hell is he Andy?" I was starting to get angry. Johnathan had promised me he would be here. Andy frowned and pulled me away from a couple of people who were staring at my outburst.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry sweetheart. Johnathan is seeing another woman..."

He lifted his hat and rubbed his hair with his other hand. I just stood there. I felt like he had just slapped me across the face. He had to be joking. Johnathan couldn't be with another woman, he just couldn't. "I don't believe you Andy. You're fucking with me. This is some kind of joke right? Johnathan is at the motel with a big surprise and you're just a decoy. Right?" I knew I was clutching at straws when Andy's reaction said that he wasn't joking with me.

Despite the fact that Johnathan's own brother was telling me that he was cheating on me, I just didn't want to believe it. I couldn't. I had to see John, I had to sort this out. "Can I have your car keys Andy?" He looked at me with suspicion. "Why? Where ya going hun?"

"Motel" I was calm. I could see Andy wasn't sure whether to give them to me or not. He eventually gave in. "What ya thinking?" I smiled. "I need a bath and get ready for free drinks on Sig!"

I headed off to the car park, Andy was in tow. I should have known he wasn't going to leave me alone. I climbed into the drivers seat and waited for Andy to get in before I started the engine. I kept my eyes on the road, I switched on the radio and smiled as it started to play music.

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap-stick. I kissed a girl just to try it, hope my boyfriend don't mind it"_

I sang along to the song, keeping my mind on the road and getting to the motel. As I pulled into the car park, I saw John's rental car sat there. Andy shifted in his seat. "Shit!"

I ignored him and calmly got out of the car. I walked into the reception. "Hey Karl!"

"Charlie! How did the fishing go?"

"Not bad thanks. Has Johnathan checked in already? I saw his car outside" He smiled at me. Looking at the book. "Yup, he's in your usual room sweetheart. Here's the extra key" I smiled back at him. "Thanks"

I trudged down the hallway, humming to the song. Andy was following me. As we stood outside the door, Andy grabbed hold of my arm. "Charlie, hun... this is not a good idea..." I looked at him passively. "Andy, please. You can stop it now. Karl never said anything about John being with someone, did he?"

Andy looked like he was thinking about it. I turned from him and put the key into the door. When I opened it, there on the bed was Johnathan, naked. On top of him was another woman. I stood there in shock. Watching them as they were fucking each other. Andy tried to pull me away from the doorway, but I shrugged him off. I stepped into the room and started to walk towards the bed. They had not even noticed we were there. I watched as she bounced up and down on my man, my fucking man. And then he spoke. "Oh fuck. You're so fucking good baby..."

He always said that to me.

I was stood at the bottom of the bed. She giggled as she rode him. This fucking bitch was going to get it. I reached out slowly. Calmly. I grabbed hold of her hair and yanked it back. She screamed in pain and shock. Johnathan looked like he was going to be sick. "Surprise!" I said to him through gritted teeth. I looked down at the woman, she looked scared. Good. You should be you fucking little whore.

Before anyone could do or say anything else, I pulled her off of him and onto the floor, not letting go of her hair. I dragged her up to stand in front of me. She was crying. I looked her in disgust. Andy rushed towards us. "Charlie, don't do anything stupid!"

I looked straight through him. I looked back at the girl, who was shaking and watched as the tears were making her make-up run. That was when it hit me. I recognised her. This was Andy's favourite bar maid. Andy stepped closer to me. "She's not worth it hun" His voice was soothing, it was working. I took one last look at her face and dragged her to the door, shoving her out of it. I then slammed it on her. She started to bang on the door. "What about my clothes!"

I kicked the door. "Get fucked Bitch!" I turned around to see Johnathan had put on some trousers and was now sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. I stalked over to him, but not before Andy grabbed hold of me. He put his arms around me. "Charlie... be calm"

I took a deep breath. "How many?" Johnathan looked up at me. "Does it matter?" I closed my eyes and clenched a fist. "Yes, I want to know..." My voice was a whisper. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I'm not sure..." I struggled with Andy. I just wanted to smack the fucking shit out of him. He'd fucked so many different women that he didn't even know how many? It soon became apparent I wasn't going anywhere, so I just stood still. "How long?" He sighed. "Nearly a year..."

I knew it. This fucking show had ruined us. I closed my eyes as I said the words I never thought I would. "It's over Johnathan" He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Charlie, please?"

"Please what?" I was fuming. He had done this to us and now he was begging me? "Don't do this. Give me another chance..."

"Why? Give me one good fucking reason why I should forgive you?" He stood up and walked over to me. "Because we love each other..." I glared at him. "No, Johnathan. I love you, yes. But you? You love yourself and the whores that hang around because of this fucking show!"

"That's not true!"

I laughed. "So why did you sleep with them then? Why did you fucking cheat on me?"

"They were drunken mistakes"

"And there's the problem Johnathan. Mistakes, plural. You're supposed to learn from mistakes, not fucking repeat them over and over a-fucking-gain!" I was desperately trying to break free from Andy's grip, but he held me tightly. Johnathan looked down at the floor. Running a hand through his hair, he looked back at me. "I do love you Charlie, I didn't mean to do this... please?"

I turned away from him. "I want to get out of here Andy" Andy nodded and put an arm around me to walk me to the door.

"Charlie?" I turned around to face him. "It's over Johnathan. I will not play second best to this fucking show and the groupies it brings. Now you're truly free, free to fuck them all without having to worry about me!"

As I walked out of the room, I felt the tears building. The anger was being replaced with pain. I was lost. What was I going to do without him?


	11. Chapter 11

"Charlie, hun. You need to talk to me..." I was sat in Andy's car just staring out of the window as he drove. He put a hand on my knee, I turned to look at him. He smiled gently at me. "Where do you want to go hun?"

"I need a bath..." He nodded. Turning his attention back to the road. My mind was empty. I didn't know what to think or what to say. The image of Johnathan cheating and his words were the only thing I could think of.

Andy pulled up outside of a motel. I had never been to this one before, but I knew a lot of the guys stayed at this one too. Climbing out of the car I grabbed my bag and followed Andy inside.

"You can use my room hun..." He said it quietly as we walked past the woman at the desk who smiled at him. "You don't have to Andy, I'll check myself in" Andy grabbed hold of my arm gently, stopping me from turning back to the desk. "I think it's the least I can do hun. Don't you?"

He smiled at me and I relented. Walking through the many corridors in silence, we came to his door. As Andy unlocked the door, I became overwhelmed and felt the urge to cry.

"Charlie? Are you OK?" I turned to see Sig staring at me from 2 doors away. He was quickly joined by Edgar, who pushed his brother aside to stand in the doorway. They both looked at me in concern and I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Andy put his arm around me and ushered me through the door into his room.

As he closed the door I collapsed on the floor, my whole body shaking with the tears. I sat there sobbing loudly with grief. I couldn't believe that it had ended like this. Andy knelt behind me and rubbed my back, I couldn't believe that he was being so kind to me. He gently lifted me up and walked me to a seat as I began to get a control on the crying.

"Take as long as you need. I'm going to give you some space OK?" I looked up at him and managed to smile as I wiped away the tears. He put his arms around me and sighed. "I'm sorry hun. I really am" I nodded and watched as he disappeared out of the room. Standing up I picked up my bag and dumped it on the bed. I needed a bath and go out and get wasted. I was not going to hide myself away, after all I'd done nothing wrong.

As I soaked in the bath I closed my eyes. Remembering the looks on Sig and Edgar's faces. Especially Edgar's. I suddenly became angry. I knew Sig had lied to me, that he knew what Johnathan was doing. How many more of them knew the truth? I stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around myself. I at least felt a little more human. Walking through to the bedroom I could feel the anger building inside of me. Suddenly my phone started to ring. I looked at it and saw 'Johnathan' flashing on the screen.

"Fuck off" I threw the phone onto the bed and ignored it.

Pulling out a change of clothes I quickly got dressed. I stood up and started to brush my hair, staring at my reflection I started to critique myself. I had been so quick to blame the TV Show, but what if it was me? What if I was the reason why Johnathan cheated? I scolded myself, this was bordering on self pity and I was not going to indulge it. I needed to get completely drunk and laugh. All night. Fuck Johnathan and his stupid whores.

Taking one last look at myself in the mirror I picked up my phone and swept out of the motel room. Walking into the cold air suddenly took my breath away, but I smiled as I saw Andy who waved at me. My smile slowly disappeared when I saw Sig. I marched over to them, my anger was beginning to boil over. Sig saw the dangerous look on my face, I think he knew why I was fuming. He immediately put his hands up in surrender.

"Charlie, I'm sorry. Johnathan swore he was going to stop. I believed him. That's why I lied. I've only known for a couple of weeks. I swear..." I sighed. He looked genuinely upset about it. "You definitely owe me a drink" He smiled slightly. "Well... Duh!"

I smiled back. Andy put an arm around me. "You OK hun?" I nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you Andy. For everything..." He shook his head. "What kind of a man would I be to abandon you? You've been in my family for 3 years Charlie, you're my sister. Despite what Johnathan has done. You will always be welcome in my home. You know Sabrina wouldn't have it any other way!" I chuckled at his words.

"OK. Let's stop the mushy, sentimental crap and let's go get drunk!" Andy and I looked at Sig and started laughing. This was definitely how I wanted my night to be like.

As we headed into the bar, I couldn't help but smile as I saw it was already full to bursting with fishermen. Andy caught sight of the Bandit crew and started to head over to them, before stopping and looking at me. "You coming Charlie?" I frowned. "I'm not sure Andy..."

Sig put his hand on my shoulder. "Maybe she could hang out with us for tonight Andy? I mean she did work on my boat after all?" Andy smiled and nodded. We shared a salute and he headed off to the table. I turned to Sig. "Thanks..."

"No problem... now I have a very important question to ask you?" I looked at him, he had an extremely serious look on his face. For a moment I got worried. "What?"

"Will you or will you not try a Duck Fart?" He laughed at me. I poked my tongue out at him.

"Why don't you go find the guys, I'll catch you up" Sig walked towards the bar as I scanned the room. Catching sight of Jake and Nick, I headed over to the table. I sat down and took my coat off, laying it over the back of my chair. The 2 of them smiled at me, but I could see the sympathy in their eyes. News really does travel fast round here. "Look guys, I'm OK. I mean, I'm OK as I'm going to be. Right now I just want to have a good time with you guys. So, no sympathy. Please?"

Nick touched my hand and winked at me. Jake just quietly nodded. I looked around the bar. "Where's the terrible two?" Nick chuckled at my words. "Matt called, said Edgar wanted to talk. They will probably come later. Edgar doesn't really like the first night back. What with the booze and everything"

I nodded. Of course. I felt sorry for Edgar. He had a horrible addiction to kick, and being a fishermen made it twice as hard. It was like expecting a chocoholic to work in a Chocolate Factory. Sig returned with 4 beers, I looked up at him and smiled. "No Duck Farts I see..." He winked at me. "No, I thought I'd save them for when you're well and truly wasted!"

An hour later Edgar and Matt turned up and we all sat there having a good time. As time passed, I could feel the buzz of the alcohol starting to take a hold. In fact, I needed to get outside and cool down. I stood up and told Sig where I was going, he nodded and carried on teasing Jake, which seemed to be the current topic of entertainment. As I pushed through the mass of people, that's when I saw him. Johnathan. And he was kissing that fucking bar maid. He wasn't sorry, not one bit. Well, neither was I. I took a deep breath and made my way outside, pacing backwards and forwards in the night air. The cold air was making my lungs burn, and I remembered I'd left my coat in the bar. I was so wrapped up in my pacing, I didn't hear anyone coming outside.

"You left this inside. Figured you might need it. Unless you plan to freeze to death?" I turned to see Edgar holding my coat out to me. I quickly grabbed it and put it on. "Thanks!"

Edgar stood with his hands in his pockets. "How are you?" I tutted lightly. "How the hell do you think I am?"

"Pretty pissed off with a hint of revenge?" I chuckled before sighing. "Revenge? No, I don't take revenge on anyone, unless I want them to hurt, like they hurt me" I looked down at the floor. Edgar walked up to me, he put a hand under my chin and made me look at him. "Did Johnathan not hurt you?"

I looked into his eyes. He looked concerned. "I guess in a way. I suppose I knew he was messing around... I just didn't want to believe it. He promised me he'd look after me" Edgar pulled me into a hug, he rested his chin on my head. "He's an idiot. If I had someone like you, I'd never look at another woman. I mean anyone who can pull pranks like you do and has a mouth like you..."

I shot him a warning look, he just started to chuckle at me. "I mean, you have a foul mouth like a proper fisherman. To have a woman like that, I'd never have to apologise for swearing" I rolled my eyes at him, before resting my head on his chest again. He continued. "I'm just saying that of all the women out there. Johnathan hit the fucking Jackpot with you!"

I looked back up into his eyes. Searching them to see if he was telling the truth. "You think so?"

"I know plenty of guys out here that would kill to have a woman like you Charlie"

"You're just trying to make me feel better..." I huffed at him looking away. He gently touched my cheek, causing me to look at him again. "It's the truth..."

I smiled at him, I could see he meant it. He was so sweet, he looked at me for a few moments. It felt like an eternity, then he lent down and placed a tender kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth I suddenly felt. He slowly pulled away from me, I kept my eyes closed for a few seconds. Opening them I gave him a frown. He smiled hesitantly. "You gonna tell me off again?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah. Why did you stop?"

Edgar started to grin. He bent down again and pulled me into a deeper kiss, from the moment our lips met I could feel the passion, the hunger. But most importantly the need. I wanted to feel needed. I wanted to feel desired. For the first time in a long time, Edgar had made me feel wanted. From the first kiss we had shared on the boat, I knew he wanted me, and even though I knew it was wrong. Secretly I had wanted him to.

His hands slowly moved to my ass and he gently squeezed, I moaned into his mouth. He was driving me crazy, he was so different to Johnathan. He was so gentle, everything I didn't expect him to be. I ran my hands up and round his neck, running my fingers through his hair I playfully tugged. I soon discovered that was something he liked, as he groaned in reply and pulled me closer to him. Suddenly he pulled out of the kiss. I looked at him, he was trying to catch his breath. He rested his forehead on mine. "Shall we disappear Charlie?"

I nodded. Taking my hand in his we slowly walked off towards the docks.


	12. Chapter 12

As we stepped onto the deck of the Northwestern I suddenly got nervous. "Edgar?"

He turned around and swept me into a kiss. As he pulled away he smiled at me. "No one is coming back to the boat tonight"

He took my hand and we headed inside the boat. I felt like someone who was sneaking around to have sex with her boyfriend for the first time. That's when it hit me. I was going to have sex with Edgar. For the first time in 3 years I was going to have sex with someone other than Johnathan. I frowned at my thought of him kissing that bar maid. I was so lost in thought I never saw Edgar turn to look at me. "If you don't want to do this, it's fine Charlie. I understand if it's too soon for you..."

I looked at him, I could see he was being serious, but I could also see the disappointment in his eyes. I stepped towards him and put my hands around his neck. He placed his forehead on mine and I looked deep into his eyes. "Are you calling me a chicken Edgar Hansen?" He smiled. "No. I wouldn't dare!"

I ran my fingers through his hair again and watched as he closed his eyes and sighed. I loved how I had found out this out about him so quickly. He quickly snapped his eyes open and lifted me into his arms. Grinning at me like a schoolboy he walked us to Sig's stateroom. "Wait... Sig's room?"

Edgar nodded. "More room. There's no bunks..." He winked at me and I giggled as he threw me on the bed. I lay there and watched as he took his coat off, a big smile on my face. He rolled his eyes at me. "Don't get too comfy sweetheart. After all, you've already seen what I've got..."

He walked over to me and pulled me back off of the bed smiling. "I wanna see what you've got"

I blushed slightly at the memory of him naked, albeit as part of my prank. I slowly unzipped my coat and Edgar sat down on the bed, leaning back on his arms to watch me. I felt a little bit awkward, normally me and Johnathan just ripped each others clothes off or were going at it in various states of undress. But seeing Edgar smiling at me so sexily made me feel slightly aroused at the prospect of stripping in front of him. I dropped my coat on the floor on top of Edgar's and started to undo my jeans, slowly pulling them down. Edgar's eyes followed my jeans downwards, I smiled as I stepped out of them. Picking them up, I theatrically dropped them on top of the coats. Edgar chuckled.

"I suspect your loving this..."

I smiled and slowly lifted my t-shirt, pausing as I looked into his eyes. He smiled back, motioning with his hand for me to continue. I quickly took my t-shirt off and threw it on the floor. I immediately felt really stupid and kind of wished I'd chosen better underwear. Edgar sat up and pulled me towards him. He waggled his eyebrows at me. "You want some help with the rest?" I climbed onto his lap. "I actually think you're a little over dressed yourself..."

Edgar started to trail a line of light kisses across my collarbone and up my neck. His hands moved to deftly remove my bra. He paused for a moment to take in the sight of my breasts. He looked into my eyes. "You're perfect Charlie..." I rolled my eyes at him, he held my face in his hands. "I'm serious" I nodded. "I know you are. Can you get naked now?"

He started to laugh. But I wasn't joking. I put my hands on the bottom of his t-shirt and started to lift it up, his eyes looked at me with so much desire. It took all the strength in me not to rip it off of him. But I was going to make the most of this, I slowly lifted it over his chest and head, allowing my breasts to rub against him. Instantly my nipples grew hard at the contact. As soon as he was free from his shirt he spun us around to lay me on the bed. He stood there for a few moments, I sat up and went to undo his belt, but he held onto my hands and gently pushed me back onto the bed.

"Now it's your turn to admire the view sweetheart..."

I smiled and rested my head on my hand. He turned from me and I frowned, but quickly started to giggle as he looked over his shoulder and winked at me. He started swaying from side to side as he undid his belt, it was like I was watching The Chippendales perform. I started to laugh harder as he shook his ass at me. I watched as he unbuttoned his jeans, then spun round to face me, still dancing from side to side. My ribs were hurting from laughing so hard, he slowly pulled his trousers down, stepping out of them he smiled at me.

"Did you enjoy?"

I chuckled. "I want an encore!"

"That would mean getting dressed again!" He jumped on the bed and I laughed at him. I lent back on my arms as he started to kiss my stomach, slowly he moved upwards, my heart starting to beat faster with every kiss he made. He gently ran his fingers up my stomach and between my breasts before running them back down the same path. I shuddered with delight, his tenderness still a surprise to me. I had always thought all fishermen were all wham, bam thank you ma'am type of guys. I was wrong.

He started to kiss my neck and jaw, and then when I couldn't take it any more, he turned his attention to my breasts. He slowly ran his tongue around my nipple before sucking on it. I gasped and grabbed a handful of his hair causing him to growl. I looked at him and I saw his eyes look straight into mine. He was fighting his lust as much as I was. I decided enough was enough, if I had my way there was plenty of time for soft and gentle. I wanted him right now. I gently tugged his hair again, this time he growled louder and fiercely kissed my lips. I moaned as his erection pressed against my stomach.

As quick as a flash Edgar had stopped kissing me and was looking into my eyes. "You are a naughty girl, you know that?" I smiled up at him and nodded. He ran his hand back down my stomach towards my already wet pussy. Leaning down to whisper in my ear as his fingers brushed my clit.

"I'm gonna take this nice and slow Charlie..."

He moved down the bed and took hold of my panties with both hands, quickly removing them. He then came and laid down beside me. I moaned as his fingers gently stroked my clit, before pushing a finger inside of me. I bit my lip to suppress the groan I felt building in the back of my throat, he lent down and started to nip at my neck, slowly inserting a second finger. I couldn't hold back the groan, but it was quickly silenced with Edgar's mouth on mine. I ran my fingers down his chest, I loved the feel of his chest hair in my fingers. I gently stroked my fingers across the top of his boxers eliciting a moan from him, and causing him to thrust faster with his fingers. He stopped kissing me and I began to breathe faster as I felt the waves of pleasure fill my body.

"Oh God... Edgar..." I was starting to pant as he pleasured me, within another minute I was shuddering through my orgasm. I watched as he quickly removed his boxers. I sat up and put my hand around his cock, I began to stroke him. He sighed with contentment but gently took my hand away.

"I want this night to be about you Charlie..." He stroked my face. "You deserve it..." He gently lowered me down onto the bed and began kissing me gently before slowly pushing himself into me. I wrapped my legs around him as he slowly started thrusting inside of me. He felt so different, but it felt so good. I scraped my nails on his back as his thrusts became more intense. He looked at me, and I didn't want to look away. Those eyes.

"You're so fucking beautiful Charlie..." I could feel the early waves of another orgasm filling me from head to toe and I started to moan. "Fuck... so good"

I dug my nails into his back and hung on for dear life as he started to fuck me harder and faster. His breath was coming faster and I knew that he was coming close to finding his release to. Within a matter of minutes we were screaming out each other's names as we climaxed. He rolled onto his side, and pulled me into a hug. He kissed me and smiled. "That felt fucking good!"

"Thank you Edgar" He said nothing but pulled me in closer. Kissing my head. It wasn't long before I allowed myself to fall asleep. I was happy.


	13. Chapter 13

I sighed and went to roll over, but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapped tightly around me. I slowly opened my eyes as the previous evening came flooding back into my mind. There was Edgar staring at me with a huge grin on his face. "Morning..."

I smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss me. I moved my head to the side. "Ewww no Edgar... Morning Breath!"

He started laughing. Placing his hand gently but firmly on my cheek he pulled me into a kiss, despite my protesting. I felt his chuckling vibrating through his body, and soon I gave into the kiss. He rolled me on top of him and ran his hands down to my ass. Giving my cheeks a good squeeze before smacking them. I could feel he was already hard. I gently started to pepper kisses across his lips and down to his jaw. Slowly making my way down his neck, occasionally nipping his skin. He groaned as I varied from kissing to nipping him. He moved his hands to my hips and started to stroke the skin with his thumbs.

I looked up at him, smiling when I could see his eyes were closed. I continued my downward path of kisses, moving from one side of his chest to the other, before encircling one of his nipples with my tongue and sucking on it. He hissed in reply, his hands moving to my hair. On I went, moving further down his body, until my breasts were touching his cock. His hips bucked slightly at the contact and I smiled to myself. I looked at his cock and licked my lips before running my tongue up the full length of his shaft and sliding him into my mouth. I started to go to work on him with my mouth.

"Oh fuck!" I felt him wrapping my hair around his fingers. I looked up at him and saw his eyes staring back at me. Seeing the look on his face was turning me on so much. I closed my eyes again and enjoyed the feeling of his pulsating cock in my mouth. He was close, I could feel it. Confirmed by the tightening of his grip in my hair. "Jesus... Charlie... fuck..."

With no further warning I felt his release hit the back of my throat and willingly took it all in. I opened my eyes and saw he had his hands over his face and was breathing hard. I crawled up the bed to lay beside him, he turned to look at me. "I can't believe you did that..."

I looked at him confused. "Did what?" Surely he'd had blow-jobs before. He grinned at me. "You swallowed..." I smiled, still slightly confused. "Well it's only polite..."

He started laughing and drew me into a tight hug. "Well it was a first, for me anyway..."

We lay there in silence for a few moments, when we were suddenly interrupted by the door to the room opening. There stood Sig, who had obviously not expected to see us.

"Shit!" I screamed trying to cover myself up. Edgar just sat there unfazed by the fact that his brother had just walked in on us. Sig however shook his head and walked straight out. I was blushing heavily and Edgar turned to look at me. "You OK?"

"No! Your brother just saw me naked!" Edgar chuckled and lent over to plant a gentle kiss on my lips. "Yeah... but you've got nothing to be ashamed of..."

I playfully swatted his cheek. "Not the point and you know it!" He smiled. "I know... Look I better go face the wrath of my brother for shagging you on his bed. Then maybe we could go get some breakfast somewhere. That is if you're still hungry?"

I smiled and then poked my tongue out at him. He grinned at me before jumping off of the bed. I giggled as he hunted high and low for his boxers, before finally finding them. He rolled his eyes at me as he put them on, grabbing his jeans he quickly kissed me again and disappeared out of the room. I sighed as I laid back down on the bed. Despite everything that had happened to me in the last 24 hours, I was happy.

I climbed out of the bed and slowly started to get myself dressed, just as I slipped my t-shirt over my head, Edgar walked back into the room. He was smiling. "Sig's cool. In fact he said he was happy for you. Us. Mostly you!"

I laughed as he put his arms around my waist. "Are you happy?" I nodded. "Yes..."

"No regrets?" I shook my head. "None" He smiled and gently kissed me, pulling me in tighter to his body. I could feel he was hard again and I pulled away from the kiss. "Your brother is upstairs..." He sighed. "Unfortunately"

He growled as he fiercely kissed my lips again, before grabbing his t-shirt from the floor and putting it on. "Breakfast is on me sweetheart"

"I thought you were breakfast!"

He chuckled. He passed me my coat and put his arm around me as we walked out of the room. As we stepped off the boat, Edgar took my hand and we started to walk towards the nearest Café. Suddenly out of nowhere there came a voice. "Didn't take you long to find company then Charlie?"

Edgar and I turned around to see Johnathan standing behind us. He threw his cigarette on the ground and stalked over to us. Edgar moved me behind him. Johnathan glared at him. "I'm not going to fucking touch her, it's you I want Hansen!"

Johnathan went to grab hold of Edgar's jacket, but Edgar landed a punch square on Johnathan's jaw. I stood there frozen in shock as I watched them both beating the crap out of each other. Edgar grabbed hold of Johnathan's jacket, forcing Johnathan to bend forwards only to be met with Edgar's knee. When I heard the noise it made on contact, it snapped me out of my reverie.

"Edgar! That's enough!" I stepped forwards and Edgar looked up at me. He was breathing fast and I could see he was fired up. He let go of Johnathan's jacket and held his hands up and stepped away. I walked towards Johnathan who was holding his nose. He stood up and looked at me, I could see already that his nose was broken. I immediately wanted to put my arms around him and take him to the hospital, but then I remembered him kissing that barmaid last night. Edgar stepped forwards.

"I don't get why you're so upset Hillstrand! After what you've been doing? What you were still doing last night, in that bar? Who the fuck do you think you are?" I put a hand on Edgar's chest and shook my head at him. "It's OK Edgar. Just leave it. Do you want me to call Andy? Get you an ambulance?"

Johnathan chuckled. "Andy won't come and fucking help me. I'll get myself a taxi" He turned to walk away, but I couldn't let him go like that. "Johnathan, wait! You can't get a taxi when you're bleeding like that..."

I looked at Edgar. "We could take him to the hospital, right? Then go get breakfast?" Edgar sighed, looking down at the ground. He looked up and nodded. "If it'll make you feel better..." I stepped towards him and gave him a hug.

"You really are something special Edgar" I whispered in his ear. I pulled away and looked at Johnathan. "We're taking you to the hospital. Then you're on your own!"

We walked over to Edgar's hire car and climbed in. Johnathan was still holding onto his nose which was bleeding heavily. I turned to Edgar as he started to drive. "Do you have anything we can use to soak up the blood?"

Edgar shook his head. He glanced in the mirror at Johnathan. "Look John, I'm sorry about that OK?"

Johnathan glared at him. Edgar sighed and concentrated on the driving. I put my hand on his thigh and gently rubbed it. He cast me a sideways glance and smiled. Johnathan cleared his throat. I sighed with frustration. "Would you just stop with this shit already Johnathan. You made your choice and I made mine..."

We drove in silence for the rest of the journey. Pulling up outside the hospital, Johnathan got out and looked at me. I think he expected me to get out and go with him, but I shook my head at him. "I told you, we'd bring you here, then you're on your own"

Edgar pulled away and I watched in the side mirror as Johnathan and the hospital slowly disappeared from view. I knew that Johnathan had only got what he deserved, after all he started it. But I couldn't help feeling sorry for him. And what the hell did he mean when he said Andy wouldn't help him? I started to feel sorry for him. In fact all I wanted to do was ask Edgar to turn the car around and go back to the hospital. I didn't like the thought of him on his own. Despite everything he had done. I knew I still loved him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Look if it'll make you happy just call him! Or I will..." I looked up from my phone and saw Edgar staring at me, he was angry. I picked the phone up and put it into my pocket. "I'm sorry... just habit I guess"

Edgar lent over the to take my hands. "Charlie. I'm not going to push anything. If you want to try and sort things out with Johnathan, then I understand..." I snapped my head up to look at him. "Do you really think that I want to try and sort things out with him?"

Edgar shrugged. "I saw the way you looked at him Charlie... you still love him. Right?" I looked down at the table and sighed. "You can't just stop loving someone after 3 years. Even after they've hurt you..."

Edgar squeezed my hand. Then sat back in his chair. "I know that myself..." Of course he did. "Do you miss her?" Edgar looked out of the window. "It doesn't matter if I did"

I stared at him for a few moments. "What was your answer to her question Edgar?" He frowned at me and lent over the table at me. "How do you know she asked me a question?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Your answer?"

He sighed. "How the fuck did this get turned onto me?" I smiled slightly. "Edgar... your answer?"

"My answer was to have a three day bender with my close friends Vodka and Whiskey... happy now?" He snapped at me, before running his hands through his hair. He looked down at the table. I stood up and moved to sit next to him. "If you still loved her, why didn't you fight it Edgar?"

"She was the one that gave up on us, long before me!" I put a hand on his back, I could see he was angry. "She wanted to give you the chance Edgar, I've been there before. You never imagine that it will end. You think that it will stop the drinking. That things will go back to the way they were..."

"Yeah well it didn't did it?" Edgar looked away from me. "So why did you not try and get her back when you did stop the drinking?" Edgar turned and looked at me. "You really want to know?" I nodded. "She started seeing someone else"

I gasped quietly. I hadn't known that. "Do you see the kids much?" He looked surprised at my question, but smiled at me. "I see them more now than I did. Louise has relented at that at least..." He looked sad for a moment.

"I'm glad. Children should have a mum and a dad in their lives. Even if they aren't together..." He smiled at me. "Not a lot of women would agree with you there!" I smiled. "No I guess not..."

Edgar looked at his watch. "Shit!" I sat up straight. "What?" He sighed. "I was meant to meet Sig half an hour ago..." I stood up. "Well let's go then!"

He grinned and stood up. I paid the bill and we walked outside hand in hand. As we headed towards the Northwestern my phone started to ring. Reaching into my pocket I was surprised to see it was Andy.

"Hi Andy... what can I do for you?"

"Did Edgar break John's nose?" I sighed. I was used to the straight to the point, no messing around Hillstrand approach to a conversation by now. "Yes"

"Did Johnathan ask for it?" I paused. "Well, he made the first move... Why?"

Andy sighed. "Long story short. The media has got wind of it. Expect a shit storm to head your way hun"

"Oh Shit!"

Andy groaned. "I gotta go hun. This publicist is doing my head in! I'll call you if I get more OK?"

"Bye" I put my phone back in my pocket and carried on walking. Edgar looked at me. "You gonna tell me about it?"

"The media knows about Johnathan... and you"

"Sig is going to be pissed..."

"Yes, yes he is..." We both watched as Sig came storming out of the wheelhouse. He pointed at Edgar. "Get your fucking ass on this boat. We need to talk!"

Edgar said nothing but simply did as Sig said. I went to follow but Sig stopped me. "No offence sweetheart, but I need to talk to Edgar alone OK?" I nodded. I was a little surprised, but I tried not to show it. I kicked my foot on the ground as I watched Sig head into the boat with Edgar. Now what was I going to do?

I turned and started walking along the docks, watching the different crews busy working on the boats. It had turned out to be nice weather but you could still smell the cold in the air. This was when I realised how close we had docked to the Time Bandit. I stared at her and all I could feel was sadness. The happy memories I had on that boat, were some of the best in my life.

"Hey Charlie!" I focused in on where my name had been called from and saw Scott standing on the deck waving and grinning at me. Oh great, now I couldn't escape the questions. I waved back and smiled, hoping that this would be over quickly. "Hop aboard!" He shouted out. I sighed and dragged myself over to the boat, climbing over the railing. He rushed over and gave me a huge hug. It took me by surprise. "Good to see you too Scotty..."

He pulled away and frowned slightly. "Why didn't you come and sit with us last night. All the guys wanted to see you. I wanted to see you..." I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He sighed. "Charlie, what my dad did was fucked up. But, you've been part of the Time Bandit family for 3 years. It doesn't matter if you're with him or not. We all still love you..."

I could feel some tears building as he hugged me again. I missed Scott. I had always been closer to him than any other members of the Hillstrand family. "He's really sorry Charlie..."

I pulled back from Scott and wiped the stray tears that had fallen. "He looked real sorry last night when he was sucking that stupid bitches face off too!" Scott closed his eyes and sighed. "He feels like shit Charlie. I've never seen him like this... he's drinking non-stop. He's upstairs if you want to..."

"NO! NO! And HELL FUCKING NO!" I went to climb over the railing but was stopped by the voice that always made me listen. "Charlie? Can we talk?" I turned my head to look at the wheelhouse. I could see Johnathan sitting in the wheelhouse. He waved slightly. Scott looked at me.

"Please Charlie?" Looking at Scott's face made me want to cry so much. He wanted us to patch things up I could see it. But I knew that nothing was ever going to fix it. I would never forgive him, no matter how much I loved him. I went to leave again, but Scott held my arm. "At least give him a chance to say goodbye properly. Don't end it like this. I'm worried about him Charlie. If he can get closure..."

I chuckled. "Has anyone ever told you that you're good at emotional blackmail Scott Hillstrand?" He laughed. "So, you coming up then?" I sighed. "Yeah. I guess so..." I followed him into the boat. I knew what I had to do. I just hoped that I could do it.


	15. Chapter 15

I stepped into the wheelhouse and was immediately swept into a hug from Johnathan. I stood there for a few moments and closed my eyes. I loved the feeling of his arms and slowly wrapped my arms around his back. He sighed.

"I'm glad you came up here Charlie. I am so sorry about everything..."

I opened my eyes and pushed him away from him. "That's enough John. You can't just sorry and expect me to just forgive you..." Johnathan looked down at the floor. "Did you sleep with him Charlie?" I looked out of the window, turning back to look at him. "Yes. I did"

He shook his head and walked over to the Captain's chair. Sitting down with a huff. He lent forwards and put his head in hands. "He put his fucking hands on you..." His shoulders started to shake as I realised that he was crying quietly. I walked over to him and put a hand on his back. I wanted to shout at him, but I had never seen him look so defeated. I knelt down.

"Johnathan, you are hardly in a position to be angry about it. After what I saw..." I looked down at the floor the images of Johnathan and the bar maid filling my head. "Yeah, but fucking Edgar? Why him Charlie? Why him?" So this was all it was about. He wasn't bothered by me having sex with another man, just that it had been Edgar. I stood up feeling slightly irritated.

"Because he is a good man. And he was nice to me. Something which I needed. In case you'd forgotten I walked in on my boyfriend having full on fucking sex with some whore!" I walked away from him, I was angry and knew that this had been a stupid idea. We were never going to sort things out. Especially now that I had slept with Edgar. I turned to look at him. He was standing up.

"This was pointless Johnathan, we're never going to sort this out. I came up here to tell you that, although I may love you, it's not enough to forgive you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you... but I know it's not going to happen. You will never change. I don't want to be wondering if you're cheating on me all the time" I shook my head. "I can't live like that Johnathan, and if you loved me like you say. You wouldn't expect me to"

Johnathan stepped towards me. "Charlie. Please let's just talk. I know you don't really want this to finish, I know I don't. I fucked up, but I can change. I did once before, you remember?" I looked into his eyes and I could see he was being honest with me. He reached out his hand and brushed my cheek. I felt the familiar feelings creeping through my skin. He put his other hand on my waist and pulled me into him. Looking down at me, he smiled.

"I do love you Charlie..." "Then why did you do it Johnathan? When did you stop being happy with me? Did I do something wrong? Why wasn't I enough for you?" He closed his eyes and pulled me into a hug. "I can't lie to you Charlie. I honestly don't know why I did it. I never stopped being happy with you and you never did anything wrong. Fuck you are the best woman I've ever had. I just got stupid, and when I was drunk and it was offered, I didn't say no... I should have but I didn't"

I started to cry, I don't know where the tears came from. But once they started they wouldn't stop. Johnathan tightened his hug and tried to soothe me. "Charlie, please baby... can we try again?"

I pulled away from him. He looked at me with hope written all over his face. I wanted to say yes, but I knew that I couldn't. I wanted to be with a man who would never do that to me. I wanted my man to love me exclusively. I shook my head and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I can't John... how do I know that you won't do this to me again?"

"I swear Charlie, I've learnt my fucking lesson. I don't want anyone else. Just you. I know you don't want anyone else either... why fight this? We're meant for each other..." I touched his face and smiled. "I thought all of that in the past Johnathan. If we were meant for each other, you wouldn't have cheated, no matter how drunk you were... I'm fighting this for me. I hope that you can understand that. I need to be with someone who will love me exclusively. You and I both know, you can't do that..."

He sighed and held my hand against his cheek. I stepped forwards and kissed him on his other cheek. "Goodbye Johnathan"

He let me go and I walked back down the stairs. I felt so sad, but I knew that it was the right thing to do. I stepped out onto the deck and breathed in the fresh air. Stepping off the boat I turned to look up at the wheelhouse, I could see Johnathan watching me. I gave him a small wave as I headed back down the docks, making my way to the Northwestern. I felt lighter. I just hoped that he would be OK. Deep down I knew he would, he'd soon find someone to keep him company and live the life he wanted. Free and Single.

As I walked up to the Northwestern, I caught sight of Jake, he smiled when he saw me and walked over. "You OK Jake?" I smiled at him. He nodded. "Yeah. I am. But he's not..." I watched as he pointed up on deck, there was Edgar with a face like thunder. I frowned slightly.

"What's crawled up your ass and died?" I called out to him as I walked towards the boat, he turned at the sound of my voice and his face softened slightly. "My wonderful brother..." He motioned with his head to the wheelhouse. "Has delicately informed me that I have a choice to make..."

"A choice?"

Edgar nodded. I climbed onto the boat and stood in front of him. "What kind of choice?"

Edgar sighed and kicked the deck lightly. "Either I apologise publicly to Johnathan. Or I sit out the whole of next year's fishing..." I rolled my eyes at him. "And that's a really fucking hard decision to make because...?"

He grinned at me. "I love fishing... but I hate apologising. Especially to a Hillstrand that deserved it!" I smiled and slowly slid my arms around his neck. "Stop being a baby and just fucking apologise to him!"

He wrapped his arms around my waist looking into my eyes. He frowned. "Have you been crying?" I looked down and nodded. "It's officially over with me and Johnathan. I told him I can't be with him any more..."

Edgar pulled me closer to him. He rested his chin on my head and sighed. "I'll apologise to him tonight. Then we're fucking free of him..." I looked up at him. "We?" He smiled down at me and winked. "If you insist..."

Leaning down he kissed me gently. "Seriously Charlie. I want this to work between us..." I smiled. "Yeah. Me too"


	16. Chapter 16

Sig lit up another cigarette and blew it out into the cold air. I couldn't help but smile. He was more nervous than Edgar and he didn't even have to go on camera. I was stood on the docks next to the Northwestern watching the little team of local news reporters talking to Edgar, his face was calm and focused. Sig threw down his cigarette and immediately pulled out the pack for another. I put my hand onto his. "Take it easy Sig"

He smiled at me slightly. He quickly pocketed the packet and looked over at Edgar. Edgar was now talking into the camera, obviously the apology had begun. We stood and watched as he chatted to the camera and after 15 minutes, Edgar waved me over to him.

"It must be finished..." Sig breathed a deep sigh. He turned and looked at me. "Can I have a cigarette now?" I chuckled. "Yeah, knock yourself out!"

I started to walk over to Edgar who was to my surprise grinning like a Cheshire cat. "So it wasn't too painful I take it?"

"Not for me!" I eyed him suspiciously. "What have you done?" He smirked at me before pulling me towards him. "Nothing. Just smile for the camera..."

"What camera?" He looked to his left and I followed his eyes to find that we were being filmed. I looked at Edgar trying not to show that I suddenly felt awkward. "Edgar... why are they filming us?"

He smiled and looked at me. "Because they want to see us together..." He lent down and gently kissed me. I reciprocated the kiss but all the time I knew we were being watched. As we pulled apart, Edgar put his arm around me and walked us back to Sig. "So, all done?"

"Yep... all done"

Sig turned and climbed onto the Northwestern and looked at us both. "So, I guess this is official then?"

Edgar looked at me and smiled so sweetly. "Yeah. Charlie is my girl..." I smiled back at him. Sig rolled his eyes and made his way up to the wheelhouse. I hugged Edgar and sighed. "I can't believe this is real..."

Edgar kissed my head and laughed. "Well you won't say that in a couple of weeks when you're sick of me!" I laughed in reply. "So when does the apology air?"

Edgar started to chuckle. "Tonight. Local news and internet"

"Well that's good"

"Yeah..." I looked at him smirking to himself again. "What have you done Edgar?" He looked at me. He was trying to feign innocence but I knew better.

"I just apologised for my actions. That's all, I swear..."

I raised an eyebrow at him but decided to let it go. "Shall we go for something to eat?" He grinned. "Yeah, I'm starving..."

We headed off to the Café we had eaten at earlier and were soon settling ourselves into our seats. We sat and ate our meal and as we were leaving, I noticed the news was being shown on the little TV. I put my hand on Edgar's arm and pointed at the TV set. "Wait, I want to watch it..."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Fine. Watch it..." I smiled and sat back down, asking the waitress to turn the volume up a little, which she did with a smile. As she did Edgar and Johnathan's pictures flitted up on the screen as the news reader described how they had been involved in an altercation. Edgar appeared on the screen.

"Anybody that knows us personally, the Northwestern crew are as tight knit as a family. Strengthened by the fact that I work along side my own brother. Our new crew member this season had previously worked on board the Time Bandit. Unfortunately there were personal issues between them and Johnathan Hillstrand. I was with this crew member when we were confronted by Johnathan, it was obvious that he wanted to fight me and I simply acted out of self defence. I regretted the consequences of my actions and I transported Johnathan Hillstrand to the hospital, on seeing the extent of his injuries. I apologise to Johnathan and hope that he can forgive me"

I sat and watched as the cameras showed us kissing and I felt my cheeks flush. I turned to Edgar who was grinning at the screen. I stood up and walked out of the Café, I was numb. I didn't know how to take that so called apology. I mean to be honest I didn't think Edgar should have had to do it. Johnathan had deserved it. But I couldn't help but feel like Edgar had enjoyed rubbing it in about us. Edgar followed me outside. "You didn't have to say half of that Edgar..."

He just watched me pacing in front of him. "In fact, that wasn't even an apology..."

"I said 'I apologise to Johnathan'" I snorted. "OK, it was the best back-handed apology I've ever seen!" He smiled. "Sig said to apologise, he never said I had to mean it..."

I stopped my pacing and looked at him. "Did you have to mention me though? And then the whole being filmed kissing Edgar... it just didn't seem right..."

He smiled and pulled me towards him. "I thought I'd do the revenge bit for you..." I looked into his eyes and I could see that he had really meant well. I closed my eyes and lent my head on his chest. "Revenge..."

"You fucking asshole!" We both turned to see Johnathan standing behind us. He was fuming. "What the hell was that?"

Edgar sighed. "An apology Johnathan"

"What for, fucking my girlfriend?" I looked at Johnathan. I was angry at his words. "I'm not your girlfriend Johnathan!"

"Yeah not now. Did he fuck you while you were fishing?"

Edgar went to go for Johnathan, but I put my hands on his chest. He glanced down at me and I shook my head at him. "No. We did not sleep together while we were fishing. Ask Sig if you don't believe me... I'm sure he won't lie to you..."

Johnathan tilted his head at my comment. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Just fucking ask Sig if you don't believe me!" My patience had finally left me. He looked at me as though I just slapped him. Suddenly I caught sight of Andy and Sig heading over to where we stood. Johnathan turned to see where I was looking and groaned. "I'm not doing anything Andy!"

Andy ignored Johnathan and smiled at me. "You OK hun?" I nodded and smiled back at him. Sig came and stood by me and Edgar. Johnathan snorted at the sight of us. "So I guess she truly is a Hansen bitch now!"

Edgar growled. "Better than being a Hillstrand bitch!"

Johnathan stepped forward but Andy grabbed his arm and pulled him back. I looked down at the floor, I really wanted it to swallow me up. Sig stared calmly at Johnathan. "Was he fucking her on the boat?"

Sig started laughing at Johnathan's question. "Charlie fucking loved you man... you were the only one who couldn't see that!"

Johnathan looked at me and he looked so hurt. I couldn't cope with it any more. I needed to get away from here, from him. I started to walk away.

"Charlie, hun... you OK?" I turned to look at Andy. He was looking at with so much concern, I did my best to smile back at him. I carried on walking, I wasn't sure where I was going but I just needed to get away from the immense testosterone overload back there. Right now, I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be anyone's. I just felt like a piece of meat that a band of hyenas were fighting over.

"Charlie..." I turned around and saw Edgar, he had his hands in his pockets and was looking sheepish. "I'm sorry about that Charlie. I just hate hearing him saying that about you... I promise to keep my mouth shut next time..."

I sighed. "I don't want there to be a next time..." He stepped forwards. "Do you still want me?" I didn't honestly know what I wanted any more. I shrugged at him. "I don't know Edgar. Maybe it's too early to think about being a relationship yet. I mean I've just got out of a 3 year relationship..."

Edgar stepped back from me. "I'm not pushing you Charlie. Do what you want"

I watched as he turned away from me and walked away. I felt like a complete bitch with what I had just done to him. What the fuck was I thinking? I wanted him.

"Edgar... Wait!" I ran after him as he turned around. He smiled and held his arms open as I jumped into them. I wrapped my legs around him and looked down at him. "I'm sorry Edgar. I want you... I really want you"

He chuckled. "You want me? Why do I suddenly feel violated..." I smiled and kissed him. He squeezed my ass and I sighed. He broke away. "We have to stop, or I'm not going to be able to stop myself..."

He waggled his eyebrows at me. I smiled sweetly. "Well what if I don't want you to?" He growled lightly. "As fucking sexy as that is, I don't want to fuck you out here. I want you all to myself..."

I smiled, then lent in to whisper in his ear. "Now that's fucking sexy..."

"However, I don't think Sig would appreciate us fucking on the boat again!"

I laughed as he put me back onto the ground. "Well then we better get booked into a motel then..."


	17. Chapter 17

Edgar was struggling to unlock the door as we were kissing each other, eventually the door clicked open and we stumbled through it, never breaking our kiss. He turned me around and pushed me against the now closed door. We started to undress one another, each of us trying to gain dominance. As he pulled my t-shirt over my head, he immediately lent down and started to kiss my neck, his stubble grazing my skin but it felt so good. I tugged on his t-shirt and he willingly shrugged himself out of it. He smiled at me before sweeping me over his shoulder, he smacked my ass and carried me over to the bed as we were both laughing. He threw me onto the bed and stood there breathing hard.

"Not tired already are you?" I lay there with a big smirk on my face. He climbed onto the bed and slowly stalked up the bed towards me.

"I'm trying to control myself. Not easy with you..."

I threw my head back and laughed as he pounced on top of me nipping my neck. He stroked my face and started to gently kiss me, wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him down on top of me. He chuckled at my actions. Slowly pulling away he looked down at me with lust written all over his face. "You wanna play rough little missy?"

I smiled up at him and started nodding. He grabbed hold of the waistband on my jeans and tugged at them. He never stopped looking into my eyes. "How rough?" He raised an eyebrow at me as he waited for my reply. I sat up still smiling, and reaching to run my fingers through his hair, I gave a tug. He growled at me and I continued smiling. "That rough..."

It was the only words that I could get out before Edgar was devouring my mouth with ferocity. His hands went to work quickly as he pulled my jeans and panties off, quickly followed by my bra. As I lay there looking up at him, he took a deep breath and slowly took his trousers and boxers off. I ran my hand down his chest, but before I could wrap my hand around his erect cock, he grabbed my hand and shook his head. I pouted at him and he grinned before flipping me over onto my stomach. I lay there as he gently kissed my back all the way down to my ass.

"Not that I'm complaining..."

Edgar chuckled. "But?" I sighed. "Well, this isn't very rough..."

I immediately let out a yelp as he nipped my ass cheeks. He growled as he pulled my hips up so I was kneeling on the bed. He reached around and started to stroke my clit, I moaned as I could feel myself getting wetter with every stroke. I really needed him inside of me. I soon got my wish as he pushed himself into me. He allowed me a few moments to adjust but then immediately started to thrust with purpose. I was soon panting as he gripped my hips hard and thrust deeper into me.

"Oh god... Edgar..."

His reaction was as if my words had whipped him across his back to make him work harder. I couldn't contain my pleasure as he fucked me harder into the mattress. Soon I was screaming into the pillow as I was sent reeling into ecstasy. My body was slick with sweat and I was panting hard as my body shook with little spasms. He slapped my ass cheek as though to rouse me from my trance on the bed. "I'm not finished yet..."

He flipped me over onto my back, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he lifted me up and plunged himself into me. We looked into each other's eyes as he thrust into me, never letting up his momentum. He lent forwards and nibbled on my neck and I bit back a groan as I could feel another orgasm starting to build. He looked at me, his breathing coming hard and fast. "You are so fucking sexy Charlie..."

He held me tight and planted a searing kiss on my lips. Suddenly I felt the waves of pleasure running up and down my body again. I moaned as I allowed the feelings to envelop me. "Jesus..." I closed my eyes and dug my nails into his back as I shuddered with delight, feeling myself clamping around him.

"Fuck... Charlie..." I felt Edgar's release as he buried his face into my breasts breathing as hard and fast as I was. I opened my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Wow"

He kissed me and laid me down onto the bed, laying down next to me. He smiled at me and gently stroked my face. "I think I could fall in love with you Charlie"

"That's post-sex talk Edgar"

He pulled my chin to look at him. I could see in his eyes he was serious. "It's not. I mean it" I didn't know what to say to him. I just laid there looking into his beautiful eyes. And then I spoke. "Edgar, you make me happy. Let's just leave it at that for the time being. Deal?"

He smiled at me and gently kissed me. "Yeah. I'm sorry" Getting up from the bed he looked back at me. "Hitting the shower... you wanna join me?" I giggled as he waggled his eyebrows at me. He stalked back over to the bed. I started laughing as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me off to the bathroom. "I don't know why I even asked you..."


	18. Chapter 18

I groaned in pain as I rolled onto my side. My hips were killing me. I smiled as I remembered the reason why they were so sore. I opened my eyes and saw that I was alone in bed, sitting up I looked around for Edgar. As I became more awake I soon heard him humming in the bathroom, I laid down and smiled. For a moment I'd thought he had left me alone. I closed my eyes and lay listening to him humming away, he sounded happy. I thought back to last night and his words 'I think I could fall in love with you Charlie' I sighed. Johnathan had told me so quickly that he loved me, I just wasn't ready to commit to something so soon. I knew that Edgar was nothing like John, but something felt wrong about accepting a declaration right now. I heard the bathroom door open and turned my head to see Edgar walking towards the bed completely naked.

"Morning sweetheart. Sleep well?" I smiled and nodded in reply. He laid next to me on the bed and smiled. "Good"

I looked at him as he gently stroked my cheek. "Edgar?" He smiled. "Mmm-hmm..."

"Last night?" He looked into my eyes. He looked a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry about that Charlie... I didn't mean to be so rough with you..."

I chuckled. "Not that!" He looked a bit surprised. "Then what?"

"About what you said... afterwards" He sighed gently but continued smiling at me. "You're so intoxicating Charlie. I do feel like I could fall in love with you. When we are together, I don't want to ever let you go. I know it was maybe a bit soon to say something like that. I'm sorry"

I smiled and slowly shook my head. "It's OK. I just don't want you to think I don't like you. I do Edgar. I just need to take things slowly..."

He bent down and kissed me. "I know. Let's just forget I said anything OK?"

I nodded. He kissed me again and I slowly ran my hands down his chest. He sighed and pulled the blankets off of me. I shivered as my body became exposed to the cold air of the room. He gently stroked my stomach as our kiss became more passionate. He ran his hands gently over my hips, I winced at the contact. He stopped kissing me, and looked at my hips.

"Thankfully it won't bruise... god I'm sorry Charlie!" He looked at with me with so much concern and genuine regret in his eyes. I smiled and stroked his face. "I wanted to play rough remember?" He smiled gently at me. "I don't want to hurt you Charlie"

He gently started to kiss my stomach and alternated between small kisses and little licks. I closed my eyes. God I loved how he made me feel. "I want you to be so happy Charlie..."

The next thing I knew he was kissing my left thigh, I opened my eyes and watched him. He caught my eye and I saw his eyes light up and the smile. He pushed my thighs apart and moved to lay between my legs. He started to kiss my other thigh and I could feel the ache starting to build inside of me. I didn't have to wait long though. I gasped as I felt his tongue gently flick against my clit. His hands held onto my thighs as I started to move my hips in time with his tongue. I moaned as his tongue was doing things to me that I had never thought was possible.

My thoughts momentarily flitted to Johnathan's approach, he was good but this, this was something else. Suddenly Edgar started to hum, I opened my eyes for a second as it took me by surprise, but then I was overcome with an intense amount of pleasure. That was definitely something new, I started to breath harder as he continued humming on my clit as his tongue dipped inside of me.

"Fuck... Edgar... what are you...?"

I didn't want him to stop but my body was giving up on me, before long I was shuddering through the most intense orgasm I had ever had. I covered my face and slowly gained control of the spasms that were rippling through my body. I opened my eyes to see Edgar staring at me in amazement. I blushed.

"Never had that before?"

I felt my cheeks burning more as I shook my head. "Never... it was good..."

He moved to lay beside me. "So now we have each done something new..." I chuckled at his words. "Bet there's still more though..."

He sighed. "Well, actually. There is one thing..." I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. "What you thinking Sailor?" He chuckled. "Promise you won't get mad at me?"

"I promise"

He smiled slightly. "Well, I've always wanted to give a girl a pearl necklace..."

I started to laugh. I don't know why, but I couldn't stop laughing my ass off at him. He laid there and continued smiling at me, I could see he was confused as to why I was laughing so hard. I slowly stopped laughing and kissed him on the lips. "I think we can arrange that for you..."

He grinned like a big kid. "Really?" I nodded. "Why not?"

I slowly climbed off of the bed and held my hand out to him. He took it and stood up in front of me. I looked down and could see he was already erect. I smiled up at him. "How do you want to do this then?"

He frowned slightly. "Well you're the expert sweetheart..." I chuckled. "Then we'll go easy on you then!"

I knelt down in front of him and licked my lips. Taking his cock in my hand I slowly stroked it before taking him into my mouth. Slowly I worked his cock inside of my mouth, whilst stroking him with my hand. He gripped a handful of my hair and gently tugged on it. I looked up into his eyes and continued working. He moaned and I saw his eyes closing lazily as he thrust his hips in time with me. His hands were pulling at my hair as he started to growl deeply.

"Charlie... wait... I'm gonna..."

I took him out of my mouth and continued stroking him, he was getting close. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Fuck!"

I knelt there and sighed. Edgar had found his release, unfortunately not where he was supposed to. I looked up at him and grimaced. There was another knock on the door. Edgar mouthed 'sorry' to me and grabbed his jeans and put them on. "Yeah! I'm coming..."

I shot a dark look at him for his choice of words and quickly shot off to the bathroom to clean up. I shut the door and looked into the mirror. 'Well that didn't go as well as I planned' There I was with Edgar's semen all over my hair. Diving into the shower I washed myself and couldn't help but laugh over what had happened. As I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself I was still chuckling over it. Walking out into the bedroom, Edgar was sat on the bed. He looked up at me and half smiled at me.

"You OK?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Yeah. You?" He smiled up at me. "Didn't go exactly to plan did it?"

"No, but there's plenty of time to perfect it..." He waggled his eyebrows at me as I lent down to kiss him.

"At least you can say you've given a girl a pearl headband though..."

He chuckled as he rested his head on my chest. "Who was it that interrupted us anyway?" He looked up and sighed. "Motel manager... we have to be out in half an hour..."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Half an hour?" He grinned at me as he pulled me onto the bed with a deep kiss. I sighed. I was going to be happy with Edgar.

**THE END**


End file.
